Meet the Nakais
by AceLions
Summary: (Follows Hanako's Good ending) Hisao invited Hanako to come with him when he visits his parents during summer vacation. How will everything go when Hanako gets a peak into her boyfriend's past meeting his old friends & maybe even his old flame. Told from Hanako's POV.
1. Act 1

**AN: **Well this is the first chapter to my second Katawa shoujo story. I wanted to edit it from how it use to be &amp; fix some things up. This wont be as long as the other one only takeing place dureing Summer Vacation. Everything belongs to Four Leaf Studios except for the names of Hisao's parents.

I wake up in the morning looking at the young man laying next to me. I smile &amp; blush when I think about last night. It was only our second time but it was so much better than the first. I guess it is because we both know how the other feels. I climb out of bed, dress, &amp; get one of my books to read while I wait for Hisao to wake up. I want to be here when he does. After a half an hour of reading I feel him moving next to me sitting up slowly.

**Hanako**

"Morning"

Hisao smiles up to me.

**Hisao**

"Good morning. I'm glad your here this time when I woke up.

I can feel myself smile.

**Hanako**

"Last time I was kind of s-scared &amp; felt guilty. I-I thought making breakfast would h-help this time I feel good."

**Hisao**

"Hanako since today is the first day of summer vacation I was wondering if you had any plans."

I shake my head. During my last session with Miss Yumi she said I should try to do something instead of staying at Yamaku like I have the past couple years. But I have no where to go.

**Hisao**

"Good! Get packed."

I'm confused why should I pack?

**Hanako**

"What? Why?"

Hisao's grin gets wide like the Cheshire cat.

**Hisao**

"Because I'm going to be spending the vacation with my Parents &amp; since Lilly is spending hers with Akira in Hokkaido I asked them if I can bring someone special with me &amp; they said yes."

My eyes go wide as I take in what he is saying. Is he really inviting me to stay with him &amp; his family during summer vacation. What will his parents think of me. Will they think I'm not good enough for their son or not pretty enough. Will they ask about my scars. No no Hanako don't think that way they are Hisao's parents &amp; he is sweet &amp; loving so they have to be as well.

**Hanako**

"Y-you want me to come w-with you?"

He pulls puts his arms around me pulling me close. I blush a bit because he is still naked &amp; I'm not. He presses his lips to mine giving me one his his wonderful kisses then breaks off to soon for my liking.

**Hisao**

"Yes there is no one I would rather come with me."

**Hanako**

"O-okay"

Hisao climbs out of my bed gathering up his clothes &amp; dresses. I know he has to leave before the other girls wake for breakfast. He quickly dresses, hugs &amp; kisses me good bye, then leaves. My nerves start to creep in again. I'm going to be meeting my boyfriend's parents. In books &amp; movies this is a big deal.

I go take a shower to clear my head. Maybe this is Hisao's way of telling his parents that he is dating he did say he told them he was bringing someone special instead of saying his girlfriend. After my shower I get dressed &amp; go to see Lilly. I tell her about mine &amp; Hisao's whole morning conversation.

**Lilly**

"My my it sounds like Hisao is very confident in being with you if he wants you to meet his parents I hear this is a very important step in any relationship. Are you nervous?"

**Hanako**

"Yes. What if they don't like me or think I'm not good enough for Hisao."

Lilly stops her packing turning to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

**Lilly**

"Hanako I don't think Hisao would want to do this if he didn't think it would go well. Plus he is a good person. It would stand to reason his parents would be as well. Hisao is probably just as nervous &amp; I'm willing to wager this is something very important to him."

I nod. Lilly has a point. If Hisao wants me to meet his family it must be something that is important. Plus going to his home town I will be able to learn even more about his past see the places he told me about.

**Hanako**

"OK I-I need to pack for the trip. T-thank you Lilly... Have fun on your trip &amp; s-say hi to Akira for me."

**Lilly**

"I will. You have fun too &amp; remember everything will be fine."

We say our good byes &amp; I go back to my room. I pull a big suitcase from under my bed putting it on top. I haven't use this since I came here at the start of high school. I slowly start to pack my clothes. In my closet on the top shelve I see my oldest friend. My purple stuffed bunny Petra. He has some patches &amp; some fluff showing. I remember my first birthday here I put him there thinking it would help but it didn't. I'm finally strong enough.

I take Petra down hugging him tight to me. He &amp; two photos were all that survived from the fire. I sit him between the two dolls Lilly given me. I look at the picture of my parents &amp; I sitting on one of my tables. I wish Hisao had the chance to meet them like I will be doing with his parents. The thought bring tears to my eyes but I like to think they would have liked him because he makes me happy.

I finish packing &amp; close my suitcase. I feel my stomach flopping around. Hisao never told me when his parents were coming or when we would be leaving. I decide to wait in my room. Maybe by the time we are ready to go I will be able to calm myself a little bit. I decide to go back to reading the book I was reading this morning.

I just finish my book when there is a knock on my door. Well I guess this is it I will be strong for myself &amp; for Hisao.

**Hisao**

"Hanako it's me Hisao. Are you ready?"

I get up going to the door opening it for Hisao letting him in.

**Hanako**

"Y-yes. I'm nervous."

He grins to me one of his grins that tells me it will be OK.

**Hisao**

"It's OK to be nervous everyone is when meeting their boyfriend or girlfriend's family."

**Hanako**

"A-are they picking us up?"

Hisao shakes his head.

**Hisao**

"No they have to work we will need to take the train to my house. They will see us tonight &amp; we will all have dinner together."

I grab my suitcase carrying it with both hands. It's not really heavy but I feel better putting something between the world &amp; myself.

**Hisao**

"Do you want me to take that? I don't mind."

I shake my head quickly

**Hanako**

"N-no it's not heavy. I g-got it"

We leave my room Hisao grabbing his suitcase he put next to my door. Since we have luggage Hisao called a taxi to take us to the train station. We don't talk during the cab ride I keep my head low &amp; hat pulled down so the driver can't see my scars. The Train Station is crowed with people waiting to board their train. I stick close to Hisao one hand in his &amp; the other holding onto my suitcase trying to avoid the stares of the people here.

**Hisao**

"Our train is just over there It will take us most of the way there then we just need to call a cab to take us to my house."

I nod but don't say a word It will be much easier when we get on to the train. Hisao leads me through the crowd onto our train &amp; to our seat. I sit next to the window. He sits on my right between me &amp; the aisle. I lean against him laying my head on his shoulder to hide my scars from the other passengers but also physical contact with him &amp; to a smaller extent Lilly makes me feel more calm during times like this. Hisao looks out the window his arms folded a bit as we travel to our destination.

Hisao reaches down taking my right hand in his own. His eyes still stare out the window. I feel his fingers tracing along the scars of my hand much like I often do with the one on his chest. It's one of our bonding things. Much like when I drift off into my own world he pulls me back by kissing first my left cheek then my right while standing behind me. We started these little things last week partly as a reminder of the night he showed me his scar for the first time &amp; partly just for us to be in physical contact with each other. I'm soon drifting off to sleep by the rocking of the train &amp; my boyfriend's caressing of my hand.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but Hisao soon wakes me up.

**Hisao**

"Wake up sleepy head we are at our stop."

I groan a bit &amp; rub my eyes.

**Hanako**

"All ready?"

We get up grabbing our suitcases. I take Hisao's hand as we leave the train. This area is not as crowded as the one near Yamaku. Once out front of the station Hisao puts his suitcase down removing his phone from his pocket dialing the taxi service. I feel my stomach growling with all that happened this morning I had forgotten about breakfast. I wait for him to finish the call before I say something.

**Hanako**

"I'm h-hungry can we get s-something to eat ... please?"

He checks his watch

**Hisao**

"Yeah we should have time to grab something to eat."

Hisao takes me across the street to a Ramen Cart. It isn't much but it's the closest place &amp; it does smell good. I get shrimp &amp; Hisao gets chicken. We get them in plastic takeout bowls making our way back over to the train station. We sit on a bench to eat while we wait for our ride. Since we don't usually don't talk when we eat it gives me time to think. Staying with Hisao for the summer will be good. I'll get to see where he grew up. Maybe I can even ask his parents stuff about him I been wondering but never was sure to ask him.

**Hisao**

"That hit the spot. How was yours?"

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Hisao's words. I've finished mine too except for the broth &amp; was playing with my chop sticks absentmindedly much like i do with my pencil in class.

**Hanako**

"Oh... It's good. Almost done s-sorry."

I drink down the warm broth handing Hisao my trash. He puts it in the trash bin next to us then leans into the bench we are sitting on looking at his watch again.

**Hisao**

"The taxi should be here soon then we will be relaxing at my house."

I'm not sure how long it took but the taxi finally pulls up I could see Hisao was getting impatient. The driver confirms we are the ones who called for the ride, helps us with our bags, then we climb in the back seat &amp; are on our way to Hisao's home. The last stretch I did it. Miss Yumi will be proud I took this step instead of sitting at Yamaku while Hisao &amp; Lilly left.

We pull up to a nice two story lite brown house with white trim windows. Hisao pays the driver &amp; gets our bags. He walks to the house with me close behind him. I look around at the houses on the street while he fishes his key out of his pocket unlocking the door.

**Hisao**

"Welcome to my house please come in &amp; make yourself at home."

I can't help but smile this is the first time Hisao was my host. Usually it is Lilly &amp; I inviting him over &amp; being host to him. I step in the house with him following me closing the door behind him. The living room is cozy with a small table in the center with chairs &amp; couches around it. I follow Hisao up the stairs. He puts his suitcase into his bedroom. It is different than his one at Yamaku. His bed is big enough for two. He has posters. He even has a microscope &amp; a laptop on his desk. It looks far more lived in then his Dorm room.

**Hisao**

"It might be best to set you up in the guest room I don't think my parents would want you sleeping in my room with me."

I blush as he gives me a cheeky smile.

**Hisao**

"Right this way"

He leads me to a room right next to his. I look inside. It has a bed, a dresser, &amp; a desk. The pictures on the walls are seasonal.

**Hisao**

"Well this will be your room for a few weeks. I hope it is comfortable to you."

I go into the room putting my suitcase beside the bed.

**Hanako**

"Y-yes this will be fine."

Hisao nods a bit with a smile he looks right at me.

**Hisao**

"I'm glad you came. We have a few hours alone before my parents come home what would you like to do?"

**Hanako**

"I d-don't know. M-maybe you can show me around."

I know what I would like to do &amp; probably Hisao would too but we just got got here &amp; I haven't even met his parents yet. It would be disrespectful I think.

**Hisao**

"Sure just let me write a note for my parents incase they get back before we do."

When we head downstairs Hisao grabs a pen &amp; paper quickly writing a note.

**Hisao**

"Well first things first I thought I would show you some of the places around here. If I end up introducing you to anyone I thought it could wait till tomorrow to let you just get use to this place at first."

I nod with a bit of a small smile on my face. I can understand if he still needs to think about me meeting his old friends. I think he is still a bit upset about them drifting apart. I still remember the bitterness in his voice that night when he told me about everyone leaving one by one.

**Hanako**

"T-that is fine. It s-sounds the easiest."

Hisao &amp; I walk around his neighborhood. He is telling me different stories of when he was growing up &amp; what he did at different places we pass. He shows me the game center he &amp; his friends use to play pool at. I'm so drawn in by his stories I hardly even register the people around us. It might as well be just us on this trip down memory lane.

The sun turns golden by the time we start to head back. It seems we lost all track of time during my tour. There are two cars in the driveway when we return. I start to get nervous again. His parents are home I'm about to meet them. When he opens the door I step close out of habit hiding behind him my hands wrapped around his arm. When we step into the living room I peek over Hisao's shoulder. Sitting on the couch is his father. It's easy to determine that because he looks just like Hisao except for his glasses &amp; a lite beard.

**Hisao**

"Hey Dad I'm home. Is mom here? There is someone I would like you to meet."

Hisao's Father puts his newspaper down getting up. He walks over to hug Hisao then notices me.

**Senzo**

"Aira, Hisao is home &amp; he has his guest with him. Hello I'm Senzo Nakai"

He bows politely to me while I'm still plastered to his son. I see Hisao's mother come out of the kitchen to greet us.

**Hisao**

"Mom, Dad I would like you to meet Hanako Ikezawa. She is my girlfriend."

He motions for me to step from behind him so his parents can see me. Even though I'm reluctant I do so. I need to make a good first impression.

**Hanako**

"H-hello. N-nice to m-meet you."

I stammer my nerves getting the best of me.

**Aira**

"Nice to meet you as well. Welcome to our home."

I bow slightly

**Hanako**

"T-thank you"

**Senzo**

"She is a shy one but seems like a nice girl. We should have known this was coming when you asked if you could bring someone "special""

I see them both look at my scars then shift their eyes away. I'm reminded of how Hisao did the same thing when we first met. They treat them like he did talking to me without bringing attention to the obvious.

**Aira**

"Well we will be having dinner in a few minutes please get ready."

Hisao &amp; I get ready for dinner. I leave my hat &amp; jacket in my room. It would be rude if I try to hide while having a meal with my boyfriend's parents. When we come back down the table is set, Mr. &amp; Mrs. Nakai waiting for us. Hisao sits down at the table, with me taking the seat next to him.

**Aira**

"Miss Ikezawa would it be OK to ask you a few things so we can get to know you better?"

Please don't ask about my scars I'm not ready to talk to you two yet about it anything but that.

**Hanako**

"I-I don't m-mind."

Mrs. Nakai nods

**Aira**

"I was wondering how you &amp; Hisao met."

**Hisao**

"Mom. Why is this always the first question people want to know when meeting someone's girlfriend or boyfriend?"

Mrs. Nakai laughs a bit

**Aira**

"Shush Hicchan"

This time I giggle it seems Misha isn't the only one who calls him that. I answer her question it is much easier than I thought.

**Hanako**

"W-we have the s-same classes. We m-met on his s-second day in the Library. H-he tried to talk to me &amp; I ran away. The next day he asked to j-join our friend &amp; I for lunch &amp; we got t-to know each other."

**Senzo**

"Hisao what did you do to make her run away?"

**Hisao**

"Nothing I only talked to her."

**Hanako**

"I'm j-just shy. I-it got the b-better of me."

We finish eatting dinner &amp; talking then head to bed. I feel much better. This went better than I thought. They really are just as nice as Hisao.

**AN: **I hope you liked this. Let me know what you think. With my heavy editing it will be a few more Chapters then the old three.


	2. Act 2

**AN: **Here is Chapter 2. Since I want to make this story betterI will pretty much be re writeing Chapter three. I just really had to get the meetings out of the way since that useally happens the first couple of days. Everyone belongs to Four Leaf Studios.

I wake up early. It feels weird sleeping in a new room. At first I didn't even know where I was then remembered I was in Hisao's house with him sleeping in the room next to mine. I climb slowly out of bed. My throat feels dry &amp; I don't want to wake Hisao's parents when I go get a drink. I quietly make my way out toward the kitchen noticing the light is on. As I come closer I see Mr. &amp; Mrs. Nakai sitting down having breakfast. Mrs. Nakai sees me looking around the corner.

**Aira**

"Morning Hanako do you need help with something?"

I nod a bit

**Hanako**

"A d-drink of water p-please."

Mr. Nakai looks over to me.

**Senzo**

"Come sit down. I don't know about Hisao but we don't bite."

I giggle as I sit down at the table. Mrs. Nakai sits a glass of water on the table in front of me.

**Hanako**

"Hisao d-doesn't bite."

Mr. Nakai laughs at my comment.

**Hanako**

"Th-thank you for the water. C-can I ask you something."

**Aira**

"Sure what do you want to know?"

I take a deep breath before asking.

**Hanako**

"Has Hisao a-always been a g-gentleman &amp; helpful? One of the first t-things I noticed is h-he always tries to h-help out or stop things from getting worse."

They smile at my question.

**Aira**

"That's my little Hicchan. Yes he always wants to help out or make people feel better. Some people think he is just trying to be a white knight but it is just how he is. He use to brake up fights between his other friends."

**Senzo**

"We didn't think he would be the same after his heart attack he became really bitter &amp; angry. Look like something or someone brought him through it."

He looks at me when he saids the last part making me blush.

**Hanako**

"Our f-friend Lilly is the one who helped. We only t-told each other our p-past &amp; played games."

**Senzo**

"&amp; yet you were the one he fell in love with. Sometimes a friendly shoulder &amp; time together is the best way to help."

True, when Lilly was in Scotland &amp; even in days before Hisao &amp; I Spent a lot of time together.

**Hanako**

"Yes. I... I understand"

**Aira**

"It's time for us to go to work. Please make your self at home."

They put their dishes in the sink leaving. I finish my water cleaning the glass &amp; put it away. I feel much more relaxed after talking to Hisao's Parents. I let out a yawn planning to get a little more sleep. I stop in front of Hisao's room. I don't really want to sleep by my self right now. I quietly enter Hisao's room creeping over to the bed. He lays on his back breathing quietly. I pull the blankets back a bit sliding in next to him. I accidently wake him in the process.

**Hisao**

"Hanako?"

**Hanako**

"Um... I couldn't get back to sleep so I w-was hoping I could sleep h-here for a little bit."

He nods moving over a bit. I snuggle up to him laying my head on his chest drifting off before too long. We both wake up a couple hours later.

**Hisao**

"You hungry?"

I yawn nodding to him

**Hisao**

"Come on I'll make breakfast."

We get out of the bed heading down stairs. Hisao starts to prepare breakfast. I've never eaten his cooking before but remember him saying he liked to cook. I help out by setting the table. What he makes isn't big or flashy but it taste good. Ramen with chunks of chicken &amp; scrambled eggs cooked into the broth.

After breakfast we dress. Hisao takes me out on the town again. He takes me to the game center he &amp; his friends use to hang out at. We walk in &amp; Hisao stops dead. It looks like he wants to hide a bit. I've done it enough my self to see the signs. He then takes a deep breath &amp; starts to walk again. He walks over to three people around our age a girl &amp; two boys. Is the girl Iwanako? The boy with dark red hair &amp; a red &amp; black Jacket sees us first I step behind Hisao.

**Boy**

"Hey Hisao It's been along time good to see you."

The girl &amp; the boy with lite brown hair looks over to us. The Girl comes over giving Hisao a hug. I step back as she does. The two boys take turns giving him "Bro Hugs". I then notice the three of them noticed me. Hisao does the introductions.

**Hisao**

"Hanako these are my friends Mai, Shin, &amp; Takumi"

He motions to each as he introduces them. Shin is the one with lite brown hair &amp; Takumi is the one with dark red hair that first seen us.

**Hisao**

"Guys this is my girlfriend Hanako"

**Mai**

"Hello Hanako nice to meet you."

**Shin**

"What happened between you &amp; Iwanako"

Mai hits him in the arm making him stumble a bit.

**Mai**

"Shut up stupid!"

**Hisao**

"She wrote me a letter apologizing for not being there for me &amp; said it might be best we didn't see each other again."

He takes my hand as he talks like he is taking strength from the touch between us.

**Takumi**

"That sucks. But hey you look like you done well for your self."

He sees me looking at Mai &amp; Shin.

**Takumi**

"Oh don't worry about them just a lovers spat."

He smirks as Hisao's eyes go wide

**Hisao**

"You two are dating?"

The two turn red but look annoyed.

**Mai &amp; Shin**

"NO!"

Hisao &amp; Takumi bust out laughing the air lifts tremendously.

The four of us hang out at the Game center. Mai seems to be just as competitive as me. We find a game all five of us can play. I still stick close Hisao but am very happy to see him reconnecting with the friends he thought he lost.

**Shin**

"Hey Hanako do you like sushi?"

I sink a bit more behind Hisao when I hear my name called then force my self to come back out beside him.

**Hanako**

"I-I don't know. I n-never had it"

Hisao smiles

**Hisao**

"There was a sushi place here that we would go to sometimes."

**Mai**

"Come on you will love it plus we will tell you stories about Hisao growing up."

**Hisao**

"Don't guys"

We head to a sushi restaurant. It's not very big but Hisao still picks a seat that will be easier for me. I'm really enjoying my self. I know they excepted me because I'm Hisao's girlfriend but I don't mind that. His friends seem like a lot of fun.

**Shin**

"So Hisao you still a Science Nerd?"

**Hanako**

"He is the best s-student in our Science class &amp; is g-going to become a teacher."

I don't know why I say it but I couldn't help my self. I look over to Hisao he doesn't seem to mind.

**Mai**

"That sounds good you always helped us figure it out."

Our order comes. We got a platter with all different kinds. some with raw fish some with vegetables some with no rice at all.

**Hisao**

"You dip it then put the whole thing in your mouth"

Shin &amp; Takumi laugh much to Mai &amp; Hisao's annoyance

**Mai**

"Knock it off you dirty minded perverts."

I blush only now knowing why they are laughing. I still try a peace eating how Hisao told me it is very good.

After we are finished Hisao &amp; I say our good byes to his friends &amp; start our way to Hisao's house. Out of the corner of my eye I see a girl with long dark hair keep looking at us then looking away. Does she know Hisao?

**Hanako**

"H-Hisao do you k-know her? She k-keeps looking over here."

I cover the right side of my face as I ask him. The girl's stares are making me a bit nervous.

**Hisao**

"Who?"

He looks around then stops seeing her. It looks like all the blood is draining from his face. A Ghost from his past he never thought he would see again.

**Hisao**

"That's Iwanako"

I see her tense up as he saids her name. She comes over none the less to talk to us. Her movements are stiff &amp; her face reads that she is ashamed of something. She is so pretty how could he have fell for me after dating her?

**Iwanako**

"Hi Hisao. You look better."

He nods I can sense the awkwardness between them.

**Hisao**

"Yes I'm doing a lot better. I got your letter."

**Iwanako**

"Oh?"

Her Attention is now piqued. I guess he never wrote her back after all.

**Hisao**

"I got my life back together &amp; I started dating."

He motions toward me making me feel a bit self conscious.

**Hisao**

"I'm very happy again. What you said in your letter was important &amp; it came at a time I thought my past disappeared so you reminded me that I had to work everything out &amp; I did."

She looks up to us with a bit of a smile on her face.

**Iwanako**

"I'm glad for that &amp; um..."

She looks right at me I shy away out of reflex pulling my hat down a bit.

**Hisao**

"Oh she is Hanako."

Iwanako nods.

**Iwanako**

"Hanako always let him know he is special."

I can hear the regret creeping into her voice as she tells me this. I guess she wishes she could have told him when back when he was in the hospital.

**Hanako**

"I-I will"

She nods again but not much else.

**Iwanako**

"I really must go. Good to see you again Hisao"

She hurries off before we can say good bye. The awkwardness of the meeting still lingers in the air. I can see Hisao feels it too.

**Hisao**

"Lets head back Mom &amp; Dad have been making an effort to come home early to spend time with us while we are here."

We hold each other's hands as we walk back. Neither of us say a word about what just happened. When we get back to the house Hisao's parents aren't home yet. He sits on the couch rubbing his face a bit.

**Hisao**

"Sorry about back there."

I take a seat next to him hugging him.

**Hanako**

"It's OK I had fun today.

I really did. I didn't even stammer when I said it. I wouldn't have changed anything even the awkward moments.

We lay on the couch me leaning up against him. One of our hands linked together laying on my stomach while Hisao's other hand strokes my hair. We hear the front door open. It is Hisao's Parents. They walk in seeing us. Mrs. Nakai smiles.

**Aira**

"Did we come in at a bad time."

I blush feeling my face get hot. Hisao only shakes his head.

**Hisao**

"No not really we were just waiting for you two to get home. This is how we relax after a long day."

**Aira**

"Ah I see."

Hisao &amp; I sit up.

**Senzo**

"What did you two do today?"

I smile recalling today.

**Hisao**

"I took Hanako to the game center. Mai, Shin, &amp; Takumi were there so we hung out with them. It was fun to see which one was more competitive between Mai &amp; Hanako."

I nod to confirm his story noticing he left out the meeting with Iwanako

**Hanako**

"W-we went to a sushi restaurant after. I-it was my f-first time e-eating it."

**Senzo**

"Did you like it?"

I nod

**Aira**

"Well I hope you two didn't fill up to much to where you can't eat dinner."

**Senzo**

"Hisao gets hungry easy so I'm sure we will be fine."

I heard of parents picking on their kids but this is the first time I seen it.

**Senzo**

"So Hisao now that Hanako met us will you be meeting her parents next?"

My head drops. It is an innocent question. I know that. How could they know we didn't talk to them about my past or anything. Hisao meeting my parents would have been the logical next step. I feel Hisao take my hand. Looking up to him he can see my eyes wet. I don't think I'll ever get over losing them.

**Hisao**

"Um... Well"

He isn't sure to tell them or not. I nod to let him know it's OK might as well now.

**Hisao**

"Hanako's parents passed away when she was young. It is still a painful subject for her.

**Hanako**

"My... My house burnt down."

Everyone was quiet for a while before Mr. Nakai speaks up again.

**Senzo**

"I'm sorry Hanako. I shouldn't have asked"

I wipe my eyes shaking my head.

**Hanako**

"You... You didn't know. I-it's not your fault."

The mood for the rest of the night is brought down but everyone tries. After dinner we sit for a while in the living room talking about different things before we all head to bed.

**AN: **I hope you liked this. Let me know what you think. I'm not really all that good at writing saddness. If you haven't already please check out my other Katawa shoujo Story "A New Life"


	3. Act 3

**AN: **Here is the Third chapter. This use to be the last chapter but with rewrites more is going to be added. Please enjoy. Everyone belongs to Four Leaf Studios except for the names of Hisao's parents.

I wake up in the middle of the night. My sleep was restless anyway. I come downstairs to get a drink. Mr. Nakai is sitting at the dining room table working on something. He sighs frustrated.

**Hanako**

"Mr. Nakai? I-is something wrong?"

He looks over to me then puts the papers into his briefcase.

**Senzo**

"No. I just couldn't sleep so I was looking over some work stuff. Normally I would have only gotten home a couple hours ago ate dinner &amp; went to bed."

I get a glass of water then sit across from him.

**Hanako**

"I couldn't s-sleep either Bad dreams."

He takes his glasses off rubbing his eyes.

**Senzo**

Ah. I see. Particularly bad ones?"

I nod

**Hanako**

"A-about my p-parents."

Guilt shows on his face again. It's a lot like the one Hisao makes when he thinks he messed up.

**Senzo**

"Again I'm sorry about that. Aside from last night have you enjoyed your stay here so far?"

I smile a little bit

**Hanako**

"Y-yes. I was nervous at first. I was worried y-you would think I wasn't good e-enough for Hisao."

He nods a bit but he doesn't smile or frown.

**Senzo**

"The only one who gets to decide who is good enough for Hisao is Hisao. Plus you make him happy that is all a father could ask for his son."

**Hanako**

"Being h-here has me remember how a-accepted a family can make y-you feel."

Mr. Nakai looks right into my eyes. I feel a little bit unnerved.

**Senzo**

"You sound like you don't have one at all."

I shake my head

**Hanako**

"I-I don't"

He mutters something under his breath a bit in thought then looks at me again.

**Senzo**

"This will sound stupid but just humor me OK? What do you think a family truly is."

I think about his question a bit. Everyone else always shied away from wondering what a family was to me.

**Hanako**

"A mom &amp; dad &amp; maybe a s-sibling who makes you f-feel safe, loved, &amp; a-accepted."

He smiles a bit like I hit on something

**Senzo**

"That is partly true but not totally. Hanako family are people who love you without question. They are the ones who will help you no matter what. Whether you need it or not or feel you deserve it or not. They are the ones you can count on to rush by your side when everything else feels lost. &amp; like you said they make you feel safe, loved, &amp; accepted."

He watches me taking in what he is saying.

**Senzo**

"You can always make new family but that doesn't mean you are replacing the old."

I feel a smile grow on my face as I think of the people who fit Mr. Nakai's definition of family.

**Hanako**

"Like Lilly &amp; Hisao. Are they my family?"

I look up to Mr. Nakai

**Hanako**

"About a m-month or so ago I h-had a bad brake d-down in class. After t-the teacher h-helped us leave c-class Hisao helped me to t-the nurse. T-then later he &amp; our f-friend Lilly checked o-on me. E-even though I didn't think I w-was worth their c-concern. T-the next day H-Hisao came to my r-room just because he w-wanted to see me. It made me feel important. T-then for my...my birthday they gave m-me presents t-that was p-part of them. I can't remember when I was so happy."

I leave out the drinking part &amp; me being clingy after. Mr. Nakai smiles as I tell him.

**Senzo**

"What did they give you?"

I think of the gifts &amp; how much I love them.

**Hanako**

"Lilly g-gave me a doll. I-it looks a lot like h-her. Hisao g-gave me a chess s-set. Chess was t-the first t-thing we t-truly bonded over. I-it is s-something s-special b-between us."

Remembering everything I realize they are family. My family. My little family.

**Senzo**

"You can light up a room when you think of them I'm noticing."

I blush then get up putting my glass in the sink. I will wash it later.

**Hanako**

"Thank y-you Mr. Nakai. I'm going b-back to b-bed now. Good night."

**Senzo**

"Good night. You're welcome."

I head back to my room climbing under the covers drifting off with thoughts of Hisao &amp; Lilly.

After talking to Mr. Nakai I felt a lot better. I can't believe I never noticed that Lilly &amp; Hisao were my family. Passably even Akira. I wake feeling fully rested. I think I'm getting use to being here. There is a knock on the door taking my out of my musings. Slowly the door opens &amp; I see Hisao's head peaking through. He sees I'm awake.

**Hisao**

"Good Morning I didn't wake you did I?

I smile shaking my head.

**Hanako**

"No I was a-awake"

He smiles opening the door. As I sit up he looks me over.

**Hisao**

"You look better. I was worried you would be depressed."

I can understand how he would think that after what he seen of me before.

**Hanako**

"I'm feeling better I talked to your dad last night. He made me realize I have a family."

Hisao comes farther in the room sitting next to me on the bed.

**Hisao**

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it."

I think about it a bit to make sure I get the right words out.

**Hanako**

"My f-family is me, you, &amp; Lilly. I think I understand e-even more now why it's so hard for you two not to help me w-when I'm upset"

Hisao puts on a mock offended face &amp; pouts.

**Hisao**

"I've been trying to make you realize that since we started dating &amp; it only took my dad one night. Life is unfair"

He falls back on the bed putting the back of his hand on his forehead. He said it in such a way I can tell he is joking plus his over the top bad acting makes me giggle. I lean over him letting my hair fall over him.

**Hanako**

"Would a kiss make it better?"

He looks back to me with a smile playing across his face.

**Hisao**

"It might help."

I lean down giving him a kiss one he returns rasing a hand caressing my left cheek. After we separate he sits up.

**Hisao**

Would you like Breakfast?

I nod climbing off the bed. Hisao leaves to make breakfast while I change out of my nightgown &amp; into my clothes. After breakfast we decide to go out again. Hisao said he has a surprise for me. As we walk I look up at the sky a bit seeing what a nice day it is.

**Hanako**

"Wh-where are we going?"

Hisao thinks over whether to tell me the surprise or not but decides it is for the best to tell me.

**Hisao**

"I want to take you swimming. I think you might enjoy it."

I look down a bit I never been swimming I don't even own a swimsuit because it doesn't hide the scars on my arms &amp; legs. I can't even remember if I ever learned how.

**Hanako**

"But I... I don't have a s-swimsuit"

He looks at me like he knew all this already. He puts his hands on my shoulders leaning forward kissing my forehead. When he pulls back he gives me one of his smiles.

**Hisao**

"Don't worry about that. I already planed to take you to get one. You can pick anyone you feel most comfortable in. Plus I did put your nervousness about your scars into account. Mai has a pool so no one will see you. It will just be us &amp; Mai, Shin, &amp; Takumi. You think you will be OK with that?"

I think about it a bit. There wont be many people. Just my Boyfriend who seen all my Scars before &amp; three of his friends who hasn't even mentioned them yesterday when we were hanging out. Maybe I can learn to swim I kind of always wanted to try. I nod slightly.

**Hanako**

"O Okay. It shouldn't b-be too bad."

Hisao takes my hand leading me to the closest Swim shop. Looking at all of them I'm not sure. There are Bikinis. Definitely not. Hisao is lucky I agreed to wear a swimsuit at all. Hisao quietly stands next to me then walks off when something else catches his eye leaving me to pick out my new suit. I find a nice black one piece. Holding it up against me I think it might fit so I head to the Changing room to try it on. When I change into it I look at my self in the mirror. The Scars on my leg &amp; Arm will be really viable there is no hiding it. I hear Hisao's voice out side the room.

**Hisao**

"Hanako have you tried it on? Can I see?"

I close my eyes taking a deep breath. It's just Hisao right now nothing wrong with him seeing it. OK I can do this. I slowly open the door staying inside the room so no one else in the store can see. I look down waiting for him to say something.

**Hisao**

"Wow nice. Very beautiful."

I then see him step forward wrapping something around my waste tieing it. It's a shaw like shirt. It covers my right leg hiding my scars. I look up to him curiously. He seems to know what I'm wondering.

**Hisao**

"Well I figured you would want to cover up a bit more until you feel more at ease &amp; you can wear it until you are ready to go in the pool."

He has learned to push me a bit without throwing me in the deep end to quickly. After changing back into my normal. We split the cost for the swimsuit &amp; the skirt &amp; quickly head to Mai's house. Hisao goes to her bathroom to change. Mai shows me to her room so I can do the same. I begin to get a bit nervous but I know Hisao will be here &amp; he has thought of everything that will make sure no one can stare at me. Except for him which wont be a bad thing.

After Changing I fold my clothes up &amp; sit them on a small table. I drape my hair over my right arm before slowly opening the door &amp; stepping out. Hisao is waiting for me leaning against the wall in the hallway. He softly smiles as he sees me. I notice he isn't wearing his shirt. Is he doing it for me? I know he hates his Scar as much as I hate mine. I smile back to him walking to him taking his hand into mine.

**Hanako**

"Y-you are letting y-your scar show."

He nods a little still smiling to me.

**Hisao**

"Yes. If I'm going to do something that risk showing yours off I should be willing to show off mine. Otherwise I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend."

I blush a bit walking with him out to the living room where his friends wait for us. They look at us as we enter.

**Mai**

"We were starting to wonder if you two were going to come out."

**Hisao**

"We know you weren't waiting long."

Mai smirks at us. I think she likes giving Hisao a hard time.

**Shin**

"Well come on lets have some fun."

We all nod &amp; head out back where the pool is. The yard has a tall fence so no one can see in. There is a table with an umbrella &amp; some chairs. There is also a long table with snacks laid out. As I take it all in I hear splashes. Everyone else has already gotten into the pool.

**Takumi**

"Hanako you coming in the water feels good."

My nerves are still getting the better of me. I look over to Hisao he nods slightly.

**Hanako**

"Y-Yes"

I remove the skirt laying it on a chair. I slowly walk into the pool going over to where Hisao is. After a while I calm down letting myself enjoy this time. I think with so little people here it helps. I know I wouldn't have been about to do even this even months ago. Hisao even teaches me how to swim by placing a hand on my stomach &amp; leg to make sure i don't sink. He also calmly talked to me to tell me what to do. His friends don't laugh at me or make fun of me. I probably would have run off if they did.

As the sky goes gold we head change back into our clothes bid Mai, Shin, &amp; Takumi good bye &amp; head back to Hisao's house. Like usual we have dinner with Hisao's Parents. We talk about the day. I am glad I learned to swim. I don't know when I will get to do it again. But I think I liked it so much because I had a very good teacher.

Before bed Hisao takes our swimsuits putting them in the dryer. I wonder if he will take me swimming again. It might be hard because we can't keep using Mai's pool all the time. Maybe when we get back to school We can use the pool there when no one else is swimming.

**AN: **I hope you liked this. Let me know what you think. I do know a lot of people do not like the Script format but for Katawa shoujo I like writing that way becuase that is how it's written in the VN/Game. Alot of people write about the summer vacation but it's always part of the bigger story becuase it's s short part. I wanted to do something on it's own.


	4. Act 4

**AN: **Here is a brand new chapter. If you have not already done so I would like you to please go back &amp; reread the first three chapters. They have been edited &amp; Chapter three has had most of it re written. I'll wait...Done? Good I now present you Act 4. Everyone belongs to Four Leaf Studios except for the names of Hisao's parents.

Another day of rain. It's been raining most of the day for the past three days. Hisao &amp; I haven't been able to do anything since the day we went swimming. I know I'm not one to go out that much but I really liked having a guided tour around by my sweet boyfriend. It's not all bad though. We been spending the days cuddled on the couch reading. Which is what we find ourselves doing today. Well I'm trying to read anyway. Hisao is pretending to read then tickling my neck &amp; sides every few minutes to make me squeal &amp; jump which is easy for him since I'm laying against his stomach.

**Hanako**

"St-stop Hisao. I-I'm reading"

He laughs a little at my annoyance of him picking on me.

**Hisao**

"I know. I'm just having a little fun."

He kisses the top of my head as I get back into my book. After a few minutes I feel Hisao's fingers trying to slip under the waste of my shirt to tickle me again. I quickly take my book &amp; swat him with it.

**Hisao**

"OWWW!"

Even though he saids it he laughs a little still.

**Hanako**

"I-I told you."

He wraps his arms around me &amp; nuzzles my head still laughing a bit.

**Hisao**

"Okay. But I got to pick on you sometimes. It's in the boyfriend rule book. Then you get to swat me."

I giggle a little bit at his comment

**Hanako**

"O-Okay"

I try to go back to my book but now I can't focus on it. I don't really want to move now that his arms are wrapped around me though. I close my book leaning back against him more.

**Hisao**

"Done reading?"

**Hanako**

"Y-yes you kept d-distracting me."

He Strokes my hair as we lay there for a bit. I want to be annoyed at him but it feels so good when he does this it's hard to. I let my mind wonder as the fingers running through my hair relaxes me even farther. I would like to do something nice tonight for Mr. &amp; Mrs. Nakai. They accepted me as their son's girlfriend &amp; treated me as a part of the family. Even lending an ear when I asked for their advice. I can see where Hisao gets his gentle &amp; caring nature. It's like they made &amp; raised a young man just for me. I feel my face warm up as I break into a blush.

**Hisao**

"What's on your mind that would cause you to blush so suddenly thinking perverted thoughts?"

He gives me a cheeky smile as I blush more. I shake my head quickly.

**Hanako**

"N-no. I was th-thinking I would like to do something for your p-parents. For excepting me into their home &amp; treating m-me with such k-kindness."

His smile turns to a more sweet one as I tell him what I want to do.

**Hisao**

"Well did you have anything planned?"

I fidget a little as I think of what I would like to do for them. Only thing I'm confident enough to do for other people is cook. Maybe if I make them dinner tonight. Hisao should be able to help me with where everything is. I'm sure Mrs. Nakai wouldn't mind.

**Hisao**

"Um... Hanako you're squirming &amp; since you're laying against me well I don't think it will be helpful to anyone but us."

Hisao's words bring me out of my thoughts. My body freezes. Slowly I turn towards him. I'm glad he knows he can be more bold with his jokes around me but sometimes it still takes me off guard.

**Hanako**

"I-I want to cook dinner for your p-parents b-but I need y-your help since I don't know where everything is."

He nods

**Hisao**

"Sounds like a plan to me. Maybe we should look what they have &amp; then we will have a better idea of what to make."

I get up walking to the kitchen with him following behind me. He opens the refrigerator door &amp; cabinets telling me everything we have to work with.

**Hisao**

"After I started cooking for myself mom started buying extra of things. Looks like she kept up the habit."

I work ideas of different dishes around in my head. I have to stick with what I know I can do well. I might be able to spring untested dished on my boyfriend but for his parents everything has to be perfect.

**Hanako**

"How about curry &amp; rice with tempura fried shrimp?"

**Hisao**

"Sounds good Curry is one of their favorites."

I'm almost overjoyed. If I was anyone else I would be bouncing. It's something I know I can make well &amp; it's one of their favorite foods.

We gather up everything we need. As I start cooking the meat Hisao cuts vegetables. As we work together I notice Hisao's mood starting to change a bit before he sighs putting down his knife. He turns to me then looks out the window at the falling rain before looking at me again.

**Hisao**

"Hanako I know this isn't the best time to say this but its been on my mind the past few days. First things first before I get to it. No I'm not dumping you but yes it might make you sad &amp; that is why I've been so reluctant to say anything but I also want to bring it up to you."

He takes a deep breath I really don't like when he walks on egg shells but I see in his eyes he is looking for the right words.

**Hisao**

" After the question my Dad asked you a few days ago about me meeting your parents It has been on my mind. I thought that if you ever feel your ready &amp; strong enough to do so maybe we can visit them where ever they are buried."

He sighs now I see why he didn't want to bring it up he knows how touchy it is for me. I know he is trying to find a way for me to introduce him to them.

**Hisao**

"But we wont have to deal with that until you feel ready"

I move closer to him &amp; wrap my arms around him laying my head on chest. I know his heart is in the right place &amp; he didn't hide it from me, he didn't treat me like a child. He waited until he could think it through. He thought of a way for me to get what I want &amp; he is letting me decide when the time is right. He caresses my back a bit before I break off returning to the meat before it burns.

He returns to the vegetables cutting them into bite size peaces. I did very good. I didn't cry. I know these things wont always be that easy for me but be proud when you have a small victory.

After the curry is cooked &amp; mixed together Hisao starts on the rice while I start to clean the shrimp. It wont take him as long as it will me but I want to take care of the shrimp &amp; batter my self it is the last thing that needs to be done. But we also have time before we need to fry them just need to get them prepped.

After I'm done cleaning the shrimp I put them in the fridge. The sky would normally be getting the beautiful golden glow but with the rain it is still the same grey it has been. Hisao stands taking his sweater vest off then grabs the bag of discarded shrimp shells. Before I know what's going on he dashes out into the rain tossing the bag into the outside trash bin before making his way back.

**Hanako**

"Why did you do that? You could have slipped! The shells could have waited."

**Hisao**

"Well that's why I didn't tell you. Because you would have told me no."

I walk over to him &amp; slap him on the arm. with his skin being wet it makes a satisfying pop. He looks at me rubbing where I slapped him.

**Hisao**

"Now I have to hug you for that."

**Hanako**

"N-no your all wet. Epp!"

He wraps his arms around me. At lease he wasn't in the rain very long so my clothes don't get that wet. He kisses me before letting me go laughing. I guess not having anything to do for three days really brings his childish side out more. I should have packed my chess set to give us more to do on days like this.

He dries off a bit while I return to the kitchen. I should probably start the batter for the shrimp. Hisao's parents have been coming home early from work to spend as much time as possible with us. I remember Hisao telling me they worked very late at night normally so it's nice they can take the time off. Just as I'm getting the final touches done we hear a car pull up in the drive way.

When the door opens Mr. &amp; Mrs. Nakai put their umbrellas next to the door outside.

**Senzo**

"Well something smells good."

**Hisao**

"Hanako wanted to do something nice for you two because of all the kindness you showed her."

I nod at Hisao's statement.

**Aira**

"Thank you Hanako. That was very sweet of you. After the long day the thought of not having to make dinner is an inviting one."

**Hisao**

"Why don't you two sit down Hanako &amp; me will fix your meals"

His parents nod walking to the table &amp; sitting down. We can tell they are tired. Hisao gets out four bowls filling each with rice then topping them with curry. I lay the shrimp on top. We carry the bowls in laying them in front of Hisao's parents along with a pair of Chopsticks. Before doing the same for ourselves.

**Aira**

"Ahh curry &amp; rice with shrimp. It smells &amp; looks wonderful.

Mrs. Nakai starts to eat giving an approving sound to the taste. Mr. Nakai dug in as soon as we gave him his. I guess that is where Hisao get's his appetite.

**Senzo**

"Very good, Very Filling

**Hisao**

"Hanako likes to cook. She is very good at it."

**Hanako**

"Most of the time."

Mr. Nakai puts down his now empty bowl. Mrs. Nakai is taking her time to to eat hers before setting her bowl down as well.

**Aira**

"Thank you Hanako that was the perfect meal after a long rainy day."

I smile at their prase.

**Hanako**

"You're very w-welcome."

Mrs. Nakai nods before speaking again.

**Aira**

"So what did you two do all day other than cook this meal for us."

**Hanako**

"Read mostly. I didn't bring m-my chess board."

Hisao sighs sitting next to me.

**Hisao**

"With the rain we've had more free time on our hands than we thought."

Mr. Nakai lets out a yawn he tries to hide not doing a very good job of it.

**Senzo**

"I hate to do this after just getting home not long ago but I really need some sleep."

Mrs. Nakai agrees &amp; they both head up to their room. Hisao &amp; I decide to stay up for a bit longer. After washing the dishes we lay on the couch together to watch a movie. The Princess Bride is on so we settle in to watch it. I've always liked this movie.

**Hisao**

"Have you ever read the book?"

I shake my head

**Hanako**

"Yamaku doesn't have it"

As we watch the movie I feel my eyes start to get heavy &amp; I'm soon drifting off into sleep.

I wake up in a bed but I'm not sure where I am. I look around. I'm wearing a short nightgown something I would never wear. What surprises me most is their gone all my scars are gone. I look along my arm, I feel my face, look across my leg. Nothing not so much as a sign that I was ever in a fire. There is a stirring next to me on the bed. It is Hisao. He sits up still half asleep. His scar is gone too. I frown a bit looking at his chest I miss the line that went down the center of it already.

**Hisao**

"Hanako is something wrong?"

He rubs his eyes &amp; stretches.

**Hanako**

"Where are our scars? What happened?

I notice my stammer is gone as well. I would probably be happy if I wasn't so confused. He stops stretching looking right into my eyes.

**Hisao**

"We never had any scars. Sweetie did you have that nightmare again?"

I don't understand. I know I grew up with scars from a fire my parents died in.

**Hanako**

"Nightmare?"

He leans over kissing my head.

**Hisao**

"Every time you have that fire dream you wake up believing it really happened."

OK now I'm really really confused.

**Hanako**

"I was never in a fire as a kid? My parents didn't die? We didn't meet at a school for the disabled?"

**Hisao**

"No Dear. No fire. Your Parents are alive &amp; well. We met at a Christmas party the company my parents work for threw three years ago. Your Mom just finished a job with the company so you were all invited. Plus we been engaged for the past six month. Is there anything I forgot?"

He takes my left hand lifting it to show me the ring on my finger.

**Hanako**

"You don't have a bad heart?"

**Hisao**

"Healthy as an Ox"

He gets up out of bed walking to the bathroom I hear the shower turn on. I feel a smile on my face reach wider than I can ever remember smiling. My parents are alive. Everything bad that ever happened to me never really happened It was all a dream. I'm engaged to the man I love &amp; he has a strong heart I wont lose him to a heart attack. I actually have everything I ever wanted.

**Hisao**

"Hanako want to join me in the shower? The water feels really nice."

I hop off the bed almost running to the bathroom as I strip my nightgown off to join him.

After our shower I make breakfast. Our house is beautiful. It looks a lot like something my mother would have designed. She probably did. Hisao walks up behind me kissing my cheek.

**Hisao**

"Feel better?"

**Hanako**

"Yes thank you."

I fix our meals &amp; sit at the table across from him.

**Hanako**

"The dreams weren't all bad. The parts after meeting you were very good most of the time."

He smirks to me as he eats.

**Hisao**

"Only most of the time?"

I giggle a bit as he pretends to be offended.

**Hanako**

"We kept getting our messages mixed. We ended up hurting each other a lot but in the end we fixed it &amp; became stronger."

He leans across the table softly kissing my lips.

**Hisao**

"Well all relationships have their ups &amp; downs even in dreams I guess."

We quietly finish eating. Hisao takes our dishes washing them then putting them away.

**Hisao**

"Don't forget your parents invited over tonight for dinner. I love them but I hope they don't ask us about grandchildren again."

I nearly fall out of my seat at the mention of spending time with my parents tonight. I'm still getting use to this being my life. It is really strange how a dream that seemed so real can play tricks on your mind.

**Hanako**

"Dinner with my p-parents?"

There's the stammer I know. Hisao turns to me with the same look he gave me this morning.

**Hisao**

"Yeah they called last night &amp; invited us over."

I nod

**Hanako**

"Yeah sorry I remember."

I don't

**Hanako**

"I guess I'm just a bit tired. I'm going to go read for a while"

**Hisao**

"Okay Sweetie have fun."

I get up heading to our living room grabbing one of the books off the shelf. Sitting down in the chair next to it I quickly drift off into the story.

I'm on the last chapter when I'm brought out of my book by Hisao calling me.

**Hisao**

"Come on we are going to be late."

**Hanako**

"Okay thank you."

I mark my spot sitting the book down &amp; go to get ready. I look in the mirror as I pass it. I am beautiful. I never thought I would be this happy to see my own face. This is how Hisao always said he seen me. I quickly change into a beautiful dress.

After I change Hisao &amp; I drive to my parents house. It is the same one I grew up in. I open the door as soon as Hisao parks jumping out making my way to the door. As I near it I see it starting to open &amp;...

I fall off the couch jumping at the sound of the TV being turned off. In a groggy state I sit up looking around. Hisao is still sleeping on the couch as he laid behind me. I look at the back of my right hand seeing the scars running along it then turn toward where the TV is. Mrs. Nakai stands there with the light coming from the kitchen I can see a bit of a look of guilt on her face.

**Aira**

"Sorry Hanako I didn't mean to wake you are you okay?"

I take her out reached hand letting her help me to my feet.

**Hanako**

"Y-yes we were w-watching a movie."

Mrs. Nakai giggles a bit

**Aira**

"You &amp; Hicchan looked so cute sleeping there I was hoping to turn the TV off without waking you."

**Hanako**

"I'm a l-light sleeper"

I stretch some looking over at the sleeping Hisao.

**Hanako**

"Should we w-wake him?

**Aira**

"Sure go ahead I'm sure you two would be more comfortable in your beds than on the couch."

I reach over shaking Hisao's shoulder. He lets out a groan of a dying animal &amp; waves away my hand. I try again to the same reaction. Mrs. Nakai puts her hand on my shoulder when I go to do it one more time.

**Aira**

"HICCHAN WAKE UP NOW!"

Hisao jumps up into a seated position faster than I ever seen him move before.

**Hisao**

"What?! I'm up. What did I do?"

He looks around the room a few time. Mrs. Nakai &amp; I laugh. Mr. Nakai laughs as well from the dining room table as he drinks his coffee. Hisao rubs his face some before talking.

**Hisao**

"Ha ha very funny."

**Aira**

"Okay you two head up to bed.

Hisao &amp; I walk up the stares together. I stand at his door as he goes in. Watching him as he rummages through his bag taking out his medication. Taking them all with one gulp of water from his night stand. He then turns back to me walking over with a smirk on his face.

**Hisao**

"Normally I would give you a hug &amp; kiss goodnight but I don't think I will now laughing at my expense."

**Hanako**

"Y-you wouldn't w-wake up."

He smiles wrapping his arms around me pulling me close to him. I lay my head on his chest listening to his heart. He then lifts my chin leaning in to kiss me I meet him half way. It is a quick but sweet good night kiss before we break apart &amp; head into our rooms. I change into my nightgown then crawl into bed. As I lay there I sigh thinking about the dream I had not long ago. I wish it could have lasted just a few more minutes. I think about it until I drift back off to sleep.

The next morning I wake up the sun is out &amp; no rain in sight. I come out of my room almost bumping into Hisao. He places his hands on my shoulders I think to make sure I don't accidently hit his chest.

**Hisao**

"Both waking up at the same time. Want some breakfast?"

I nod breakfast sounds good.

**Hanako**

"Can I help? Y-you been making me breakfast all week."

He smiles he knows it's no use telling me no since I'm not one to like having others do things for me too much.

**Hisao**

"Yes I wouldn't mind have a pretty sous chef."

As we cook I tell Hisao about my dream. I talk about every detail I can remember.

**Hanako**

"Just as my p-parents were opening the door I fell off the c-couch &amp; woke up. I was b-beautiful &amp; p-perfect &amp; everything you t-tell me I am."

He walks over to me pushing the hair away from the right side of my face looking deeply at my scars.

**Hisao**

"I would miss your scars if they were gone. They are part of what makes you, you."

He kisses my right cheek, then the right side of my neck, then on my lips. Even though the feelings where my scars are dampened it is still enough to send a shiver of joy through me.

**Hanako**

"C-can I see your scar?"

With a small nod he unbuttons his pajama top showing me the line that runs down his chest. I lightly caress it.

**Hanako**

"I would m-miss yours too"

We return to preparing breakfast, laying everything out, &amp; sit down to eat.

**AN: **I hope you liked this. Let me know what you think. I know I made is obvious she was dreaming with how I lead into it but at lease she dreamt realistically. Plus they have been on Summer Vacation for a week now &amp; so they only have a week or two before having to go back to Yamaku.


	5. Act 5

**AN: **Chapter 5. I did want to say if you see any themes or Ideas that seem you read them in a differint KS fan fic you prolly did. I read a lot of fan fics to help give me ideas then change things to refect my own veiws on how they would act. I work as a clown &amp; one of the things we were told is look at other clowns for Ideas of our own face. SO i use that in my writing too. Everything belongs to Four Leaf Studios.

Hisao &amp; I wash The dishes after breakfast before putting them away. Hisao is the first to break the quiet after our task.

**Hisao**

"Lets go into town. We have been cooped up for three days. I'm getting a bit of cabin fever."

I nod it will be nice to go out after all the rain we had lately.

**Hisao**

"Good lets get dressed &amp; head out."

We run up to our rooms to change &amp; are out in the city Hisao grew up in once again. The only problem is it seems everyone had the same idea we did. After so many days of rain everyone has swarmed to be outside. I almost hug Hisao's body as the crowed of people around me make me nervous.

**Hisao**

"This reminds me of the school festival before I came to find you. The school grounds were so crowded I nearly had to push past people."

I looks up to him as he starts talking about the first day we got to spend real time together.

**Hisao**

"It was far more lucky being allowed to hang out with you that day."

He was lucky? I was the lucky one that day &amp; before that I thought I was lucky just to be allowed to hang out with him while we were reading.

**Hanako**

"I-I was happy I d-didn't save to spend it alone."

Without saying a word Hisao turns into a store me following him still holding tightly onto his arm. I let my eyes scan the area there aren't to many people in here. But I also think I know a secondary reason Hisao brought me in. It is a book store. I take a deep breath in smelling the aroma that only comes from books then look to Hisao with a smile.

**Hisao**

"I thought it would be good for one of our errands for the day. I didn't read much before my accident so I never really been in here before.

We walk along the aisles looking along at the spines. A green covered book catches my eye pulling it from the shelf I see the cover has a pirate being held onto by a woman. I quietly read the cover to my self. "The Princess Bride by William Goldman". I check the price before sitting it down. Letting go of Hisao's arm I check how much I have in my wallet. Not enough &amp; the state sends my checks to my Mailbox at Yamaku. I go to slide the book back into place but see that Hisao has picked it up looking it over. He doesn't say a word just holds it to his side &amp; begins to walk slowly through the aisles again.

We don't really say much it mainly just quietly looking through books. I take note of some to look for when we get back to school. Yamaku gets new books in regularly. Hisao grabs two more things during our slow browsing one being a small travel chess set. I let out a small smile remembering how I was saying I wish I packed one of mine. After getting the things he wanted he heads up to the register to pay. I stay off to the side waiting. Once he is done we make our way out the door &amp; back into the crowd. It is still heavy but not as bad as it was.

**Hisao**

"What did you think?"

**Hanako**

"It w-was nice. I usually get books from the Internet so I haven't b-been in one of the stores before."

**Hisao**

"At lease this one was open."

I giggle as he refers to the book store he took me to only to have it closed. Hisao looks off at something in the distance then turns to me.

**Hisao**

"Do you mind taking a trip with me to the hospital?"

My eyes shoot to him worried since I don't know why he would want to go to the hospital or need to.

**Hanako**

"A-are you sick?"

He looks at me before realizing how his question must have sounded before shaking his head.

**Hisao**

"No I just haven't been back here since going to Yamaku. I thought I would see my old doctor. I was in a bad place last time &amp; don't think I was very nice."

I remember Mr. Nakai saying Hisao had become bitter before I met him following his heart attack. I'm not really thrilled about going to a hospital but I want to support Hisao. He has always supported me so I should return the favor.

**Hanako**

"I don't mind"

We walk through the crowd making our way toward the hospital. Some parts it's a miracle I don't knock Hisao over with how close I get to him. Like Lilly he never saids a word about it, never pushes me off him to make walking easier. Soon enough we are standing in front of the hospital taking the hand not taken up by the bag or me he takes one of my hands giving it a light squeeze before taking a deep breath &amp; stepping forward.

**Hisao**

"I hope they didn't change anything in the past month or so I once walked all over here to fight off boredom."

I nod looking around as he takes me to the floor he stayed on. Seeing a nurse on duty we quietly walk up.

**Hisao**

"Excuse me is Dr. Miyoko in he was the Head Cardiologist when I stayed here."

The nurse looks up to him &amp; nods putting on a slight smile.

**Hospital Nurse**

"Yes. You are Mr. Nakai if I remember right?"

**Hisao**

"Yes maim."

**Hospital Nurse**

"One moment"

She turns picking up the phone next to her pushing one of the many button on it before speaking.

**Hospital Nurse**

"Dr. Miyoko you have a guest to see you in Cardiac Ward."

After the announcement was made Hisao walks me over to a couple chairs sitting down. I rub my nose the smell of disinfectant entering my sinuses. Hisao leans close to me whispering in my ear.

**Hisao**

"Thank you for coming here with me."

I nod smiling happy to be able to do something to help him even something as little as keeping him company. Soon a doctor comes up to the nurses station. Hisao quickly stands from his seat walking over to him.

**Hisao**

"Dr. Miyoko I'm not sure if you remember me I'm Hisao Nakai."

The Doctor seems to be searching for the name in his memory.

**Dr. Miyoko**

"Hmmm Ah yes you came in last winter. I trust Yamaku has turned out better than you first thought?"

**Hisao**

"Yes sir. I've not fully come to terms with my heart but I am becoming better &amp; getting into a better mind set. Plus I've met some people who are helping me through that."

Hisao shoots me a glance at the last part. I stay seated in my seat as he talks though.

**Hisao**

"In fact one of two people who have helped me the most accompanied me."

The Doctor looks over Hisao's shoulder to me then returns his gaze when I turn my head to hide my scars.

**Dr. Miyoko**

"Well it's always good to find out that a former patient is doing well after they leave."

After talking a little bit more we bid our goodbyes leaving. We walk along quietly for a bit before Hisao breaks the silence with a chuckle before speaking.

**Hisao**

"All this started out with you I'm glad you are continuing along with my Journey."

I'm not really sure what he means.

**Hanako**

"W-what?"

**Hisao**

"Remember when I came to your room &amp; first showed you my scar?"

I blush remembering that night &amp; all the feeling that swirled through me

**Hanako**

"Y-yes"

**Hisao**

"I said I wanted to prove to my self I could come to terms with my past &amp; what happened to me. This is part of that. To be honest I almost chickened out when we got to the door."

I lay my head on his shoulder as we make our way back to his house. It's not really late but there is nothing to keep our interest. Plus I'm not sure Hisao likes walking around carrying shopping bags for too long. Returning home Hisao puts the bag on the table fishing out the Chess set.

**Hisao**

"Want to play?"

I nod as he opens &amp; sets up the small board in the middle of the table. We take our normal colors me black, him White. Before his opening move Hisao pulls the two books from the bag sliding the Princess Bride across the table toward me.

**Hisao**

"That's for you I noticed you didn't have enough for it."

Three gifts since we met &amp; I have yet to get him anything. Right now might not be the right time to bring it up to him though but I will later tonight. I look over at the book he got himself "From Creepy to goofy: Japanese Urban Legends" Our game goes as it always dose both of us throwing ourselves into it taking advantage of any mistake the other makes. By the end of our match it ends the same as it usually does.

**Hanako**

"Checkmate"

Hisao shakes his head some.

**Hisao**

"I don't think I'm ever going to beat you at any game."

**Hanako**

"Want m-me to make it easier for you?"

**Hisao**

"I said it before. It wouldn't be any fun if it was easy"

I smile Hisao is hard to beat our matches mostly end in stalemates (which to us never count) or me winning by a by a thin margin. I pick up one of the tiny chess pieces looking it over. The underside has a magnet. During our game play I didn't notice. I guess it is just strong enough so it doesn't fall off the board. My eyes scan along the table as I see our books. It's still just the two of us for now maybe I should talk to Hisao about him buying me a gift. I hope he doesn't get mad. Maybe I'm still not use to having people give me things just because they want to.

**Hanako**

"Um... Hisao w-why did you buy the book for me?"

He looks up to me

**Hisao**

"I thought you wanted it &amp; saw you didn't have enough."

**Hanako**

"Yes b-but I h-haven't bought you a-anything since we met"

He sighs a bit I'm sure he is remembering how i acted when he bought me the flower on my phone.

**Hisao**

"Hanako if you want to buy me something you can. Plus remember you did give me a gift. Your kiss. When it comes to buying me something though there is one rule okay?"

I smile a bit remembering the kiss I gave him after we started dating then nod when he brings up one rule about gift giving.

**Hisao**

"Your finances come first. If you have anything left after those feel free to buy me a gift. Don't go without something you need just to make me happy because I wont be if I find out."

I nod his rule seems fair but I think it has more to do with I never know if he will like what I get him. Or if it will be good enough.

**Hanako**

"I n-never know if you w-will like what I get you.

**Hisao**

"It's not always the gift it's the meaning behind it. Like the chess set I got you. I got it because Chess was something that we shared. Plus don't second guess yourself. If you get me something from your heart I know I'll love it."

I nod again a small smile creeping along my face again. Hisao you do know how to help me be at ease most of the time

Hisao walks over wrapping his arms around me.

**Hisao**

"Your love will always be my greatest gift."

We end playing playing chess until we hear Hisao's Parents walk in. At this point the score is still 1-0 with the rest being stalemates. This match looks like it will end in another stalemate unless one of us makes a mistake.

**Hisao**

"Welcome home. I hope work was better today"

Hisao doesn't even look up from the small board when he addresses his parents. I shift my eyes over to them they don't look tired like they did last night.

**Senzo**

"Much better tonight yesterday's work crunch helped clear things up for the rest of the visit."

**Aira**

"We are hoping anyway. So what have you two been up to today?"

**Hanako**

"W-we went to t-the book store, then v-visited Hisao's Doctor, Came back h-here &amp; been playing Chess"

**Hisao**

"Yep. In case you are wondering Hanako is winning. She is very good at games"

**Senzo**

"Yes I remember her saying how special chess was between you two."

Hisao blushes a little.

**Hisao**

"Yeah that can be said with how much we play"

He makes his move with me quickly making mine. One more move from him ends this game in another stalemate. We quickly put away the game so we can spend the time with Hisao's parents.

**Aira**

"So you went to see your doctor Hicchan?"

Hisao rubs the back of his head a bit.

**Hisao**

"Um.. Yeah. Well I been trying to work out all the stuff with my heart &amp; talking to him was part of it. Hanako has been helping me with it. The first thing I did was show her the scar on my chest."

**Aira**

"I remember how ashamed you were of the scar &amp; how broken you felt."

That sounds a lot like how I feel a lot of the time. Hisao &amp; I might have different past but he really seems to view his problems how I view mine. I hope that I can fully come out of my shell too Hisao said I will be able in time.

**Hisao**

"I guess I found someone who felt the same way I did. We were able to help each other."

He looks at me making me blush &amp; look down. I start playing with my fingers.

**Aira**

"Hicchan you shouldn't flirt in front of your parents your turning her red."

There is a bit of humor in her voice as she scolds him.

**Hanako**

"I-I don't mind h-he makes me b-blush even when we are alone too."

**Aira**

"I hope he is being a gentleman &amp; not saying naughty things to you."

Hisao now blushes bright red hiding his face. I can't help but let out a giggle at his expense.

**Hanako**

"No he is a-always sweet even w-when he makes mistakes."

Hisao lays his head on the table with his forehead against it.

**Hisao**

"Thank you for the save Hanako."

**Aira**

"If you want him to do something give him hurt puppy eyes they are his weakness"

Hisao sits up quickly like a bold of lighting went through him.

**Hisao**

"MOM! I think she already knows that. Our friend Emi uses the eyes."

His face is still all red. Mrs. Nakai is picking on him worse than she did the first night here. Both his parents laughing enjoying how flustered he is getting.

**Aira**

"Okay I'll start dinner &amp; quit picking on you."

**Senzo**

"She has been looking for a reason to mess with him."

Mrs. Nakai makes dinner &amp; we all sit down to eat. We are able to have some conversation. Hisao doesn't speak at first but after a while I think he feels less embarrassed of his mother's earlier picking. We move to the living room after our meal is done to watch some TV together. I snuggle close to Hisao laying my head on his shoulder. We've come so use to my love for physical contact with those I care about we both do it automatically.

After the movie Hisao's Parents head to bed. Hisao &amp; decide to read our new books. The book is very good I planned to read as much as I could &amp; my eyes decided that would be a couple of chapters. I fall asleep in the middle of a paragraph.

I'm soon awoken again by someone lifting me up from the couch. I open my eyes to see it's Hisao. I look at him as he starts to carry me to the stares. He notices me awake when he is about to take the first step up.

**Hisao**

"It's okay go back to sleep."

I don't think I'll ever get this chance again so I put my arms around his neck &amp; lay my head on his shoulder as he carries me up the stares. My eyes are just starting to drift off as we reach the bedrooms when my head whacks into something hard jarring me from anymore sleep. Hisao stands there looking at me.

**Hisao**

"Um sorry door frame."

He puts me down. I look at him rubbing the side of my head. I'm not mad I know it was an accident but he has a very guilty look on his face. I guess this really is the last time he will carry me if he will worry about hurting me just by trying to walk in the room.

**Hanako**

"It's okay. It was an a-accident"

I hug him &amp; give him a kiss good night with him returning them. The pain in my head already going away. After we break apart I close my door &amp; change before crawling into bed &amp; to go to sleep. I have trouble getting back to sleep. I toss &amp; turn a bit before standing up. I probably shouldn't do it but I make my way to the door. I quietly make my way out into the hallway moving toward Hisao's room. Laying next to him will help me sleep. Just as I'm reaching for the door knob I hear someone say my name It is Mrs. Nakai. I've been caught red handed sneaking to my boyfriends room.

**Hanako**

"Mrs. Nakai! I-I'm s-sorry I c-couldn't sleep."

I can't control my stammer I know she will be mad. At lease I thought she would be but she only giggles.

**Aira**

"You're not the first girl to sneak into her boyfriend's room. You're not even the first one in this house. I'm sure if you two were going to do anything you had ample time to do it while Senzo &amp; I were at work.

**Hanako**

"Y-you're not m-mad at me?"

**Aira**

"No you're a sweet girl. Plus I did the same thing when Hicchan's father &amp; I were dating. Good night Hanako."

She quietly enters her room closing the door. I open Hisao's door wide enough to slip through making my way to his bed. I crawl under the covers snuggling close soon able to fall asleep.

The next morning I still feel tired I don't want to get up. I burry my face into Hisao's neck to get back to sleep. My body wont let me. It is way too use to getting up at a certain time. I start feeling Hisao moving under me a bit.

**Hisao**

"Hanako? When did you come in here?"

I lift my head enough to look at him.

**Hanako**

"L-last night. I couldn't sleep."

Hisao smiles brushing some hair from my face.

**Hisao**

"Good morning"

I smile back stretching.

**Hanako**

"M-morning"

He then pushes the bangs covering the right side of my face aside looking into my eyes.

**Hisao**

"You're beautiful"

I blush looking away. How can he still have this effect on me. He slides out of bed stretching.

**Hisao**

"Let's get some breakfast then go out &amp; do something fun"

I nod then leave to get changed. When I come back out Hisao is already cooking breakfast. I help again by setting table since he is most of the way done already.

**Hanako**

"Do you h-have some tea?

**Hisao**

"Yeah. It's green tea though. Mom likes Ice tea made from Matcha Green Tea.

**Hanako**

"That is fine."

He pours us a couple glasses &amp; sits them on the table before finishing up the food.

After breakfast I wait for him to dress then we head out. I think Hisao wants to get as much time out before we head back to school as possible. We make our way to a mall. I sometime go to the Mall in the city near Yamaku with Lilly &amp; Akira. My eyes scan some of the stores as I hold Hisao's hand walking side by side. Something catches my eye &amp; I pull Hisao to one of the stores.

It is a store all about science. It even has items with science themes. There are even ties with pictures of beakers &amp; test tubes &amp; some with the Periodic table of elements. I move into the store with Hisao following me.

**Hisao**

"You're into science?"

**Hanako**

"N-not really. It's okay b-but I prefer cooking."

**Hisao**

"They say cooking is a science I guess."

I see something catch his eye &amp; he lets go of my hand going over to it. He looks like a kid in a candy store. It was probably wrong of me to bring him in here just so I can think of a gift to show him how much I care but to see how he takes all this in is really fun. I've not seen him this way except with books &amp; Chess after a while he comes back over to me. Before we leave the store I find something in my price range he was looking at quickly buying it. It's not much but I think he will like it. I stuff it in my pocket running up to him &amp; taking his hand.

We walk through the mall for a couple of hours looking through different stores. One store is full of costumes. Hisao picks up a French maid one looking at it then looks at me then back to the costume before giving a playful grin then returning it to the hook. I turn red leaving the store quickly. Hisao follows me out.

**Hisao**

"Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you I was just messing around."

I shovel my feet a bit. I know he was just playing around but I never thought of wearing something like that. I guess there are some things I still need to learn about having a boyfriend. Like the fact he might think of me wearing skimpy things. I don't think I ever will though.

**Hanako**

"I know. I-I'm not use to having s-someone thinking of m-me wearing something like that.

**Hisao**

"You're allowed to think of me wearing skimpy sexy things if you want."

I cover my face with both hands shaking my head. Hisao gives a light chuckle.

**Hisao**

"Okay, okay no more talk about it."

We spend a few more hours at the mall before heading back to Hisao's house. The rest of the night goes the same as every other night this week. Dinner with Hisao's parents. Time as a family talking &amp; joking around. Mrs Nakai never brings up that she caught me sneaking into Hisao's room. We all head to bed at the same time. Tonight I sleep in my own room again. I will give Hisao his gift tomorrow over breakfast.

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed the story so far they have been there for nine days with chapter 6 being day ten. Just to keep all the days in line &amp; so everyone including my self now where we are in the story time wise. Let me know what you think please.


	6. Act 6

**AN: **Chapter 6. I hope everyone enjoys the story so far since I started adding things on. Thank you for all the feed back. Both good &amp; bad helps me out. I'm going to try to put more of the Side people from Hisao's life before his heart attack in this. they are in his home town after all. Everything but Hisao's cousin belongs to Four Leaf Studios.

I wake up bright &amp; early. Hisao &amp; I have been here for ten days. At the beginning I was so nervous now I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here so I'm glad we still have about Thirty-nine left because I'm in no hurry. I look over to the bag sitting on the dresser. I hope Hisao likes it as much as I liked all the things he ever gave me. I hop out of bed grabbing the bag heading out of the room. I slowly peek into Hisao's bedroom seeing him asleep still. Giving the time of day I know his parents have already left for work. I walk over to the bed lightly poking him.

**Hanako**

"Hisao t-time to get up."

He groans

**Hisao**

"Noooo I'm on Vacation

**Hanako**

"I got something for you."

He slowly opens an eye looking at me. I see his eye travel from me to the bag in my hand then sits up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I lift the bag up dropping it in his lap.

**Hanako**

"O-open it.

Hisao laughs a bit before reaching into the back taking out it's contents. A little plastic model of a chemistry set. Hisao smiles widely laughing harder. I'm not sure what he is thinking or why it's funny to him but I worry he finds it stupid. He leans close to me &amp; kisses my lips pulling me out of my negative thinking.

**Hisao**

"Thank you Hanako I always wanted a chemistry set now I have one I can put anywhere."

He sits the model on his nightstand.

**Hisao**

"Why don't you get ready. I'll make breakfast.

I nod going back to my room looking through my bag for underwear &amp; my bottle of hair removal cream. Looking at the bottle I think about how when I came of age I tried to learn to shave but the scars on my right leg made it difficult to do so. One of the female employees told me about this stuff being safer. I finish gathering my clothes &amp; walk to the bathroom. After stripping down I tie my hair back &amp; sit on the shower stool. I apply a small layer of cream to my legs, under arms, &amp; um another place. As I wait for it to do it's job I ready the shower. I stand turning the water on feeling it warm up on my fingers before stepping in. The hot water feels good over my body. It is warm enough for me to feel it through the numbed scared parts of my body. I wash off the cream then start to bath. I make sure I don't take a long shower turning off the water after about five minutes, getting out, drying, &amp; dressing.

I come out of the bathroom only to smell nothing cooking. I was sure Hisao said he was making breakfast. I quietly walk down stares. He is sitting on the couch reading the Japanese urban legend book he got. If it wasn't for the fact he has a bad heart this would be the perfect time to scare him.

**Hanako**

"H-Hisao? I thought y-you were m-making breakfast"

He looks up from his book closing it with a smile.

**Hisao**

"I was then I thought it would be nice to go out for breakfast instead of cooking there is a place near by with great food. You will love it."

It will be nice to try some more places around here. We haven't eaten out together since the day we first arrived at the Sushi place. He sits his book down standing. He then grabs my hand leading me out the door into the city.

We arrive at a cafe. It's no Shanghai but it is a nice little place. I pick a corner booth while Hisao stands in line to order our meals. As I sit there looking around someone approaches the table. Looking up to who it is I see it is Iwanako.

**Iwanako**

"Um... Is it okay to sit here for a bit. It will be nice to talk to you."

I instantly put my hand over the right side of my face.

**Hanako**

"I-I don't mind."

She sits down across from me. Her eyes shift back &amp; forth like she is looking for the right words.

**Iwanako**

"I guess Hisao told you about me."

Her head drops a little she looks nervous.

**Iwanako**

"Sorry that sounded conceded"

I shake my head at her statement

**Hanako**

"He h-has t-told me a-about you."

She looks up slowly curiosity &amp; worry of what he might of said written over her face.

**Hanako**

"He said y-you were s-someone he l-liked, &amp; t-that he had his h-heart attack when you confessed to him."

I don't feel too bad about mentioning his heart since she knows about it already.

**Hanako**

"I th-think that m-means you were his G-girlfriend."

She sighs a little shaking her head some.

**Iwanako**

"You could probably say that. If you consider six weeks of visits then walking out of his life simply because I felt powerless to help a Relationship."

Her words are full of guilt &amp; regret. It was the same way when I first met her.

**Iwanako**

"Is he really happy? He seems like his old self again. He became really depressed &amp; acted like a different person. I knew he blamed me for his heart even more than I did."

She blames herself for Hisao's heart attack &amp; thinks Hisao does as well.

**Hanako**

"H-he doesn't b-blame you. H-he told me so. It w-was bad timing."

I think about her question. After I first met him Hisao did seem unhappy a lot but as we grew closer he seemed happy except when we got our messages mixed but now he seems happy most of the time.

**Hanako**

"Yes. I-I would say he is h-happy."

She looks up to the counter where Hisao is at. I follow her gaze. He is paying for our food meaning he will be back over soon.

**Iwanako**

"It's good to know he really has got back on his feet. I should get back to my friends."

We say our goodbyes as she gets up going back to her table. Hisao walks up looking over to her curiously before looking back to me.

**Hisao**

"This couldn't be good. You two talking"

Even though he smiles a little it takes me a bit off guard

**Hanako**

"W-what? Why?

He laughs a little

**Hisao**

"I'm joking. People say it is never good for the guy when his girlfriend talks with his ex."

He sits down passing me a plate with a flaky croissant filled with melted chocolate &amp; topped with chocolate syrup &amp; powdered sugar. This is a great choice for me since chocolate is my favorite sweet.

**Hanako**

"She w-wanted to know i-if you were r-really happy or if you b-blamed her for your heart. I-I told her you w-were happy &amp; you didn't blame her. I-I th-think she b-blames herself."

We quietly eat. This really was a good idea by Hisao. As we sit here it reminds me of the Cafe in the city near Yamaku except for everything being inside. After breakfast we head out into the City again. Once again I hold onto Hisao's arm &amp; hand keeping him on my right side so I can enjoy myself without worrying about people looking at me.

**Hisao**

"Want to go see a movie?"

I nod at his suggestion.

**Hanako**

"S-sure."

He leads me to a theater. This is the first time we went to the movies together. After paying for our tickets we enter the dark theater. Taking our seats in the very back middle of the row. The movie Hisao selected for us is Wolf Children. It is really good movie but some of it is really sad. The girl Hana falls in love with a werewolf who dies. She later takes their kids to a house in the forest to protect them from humans. She let's them pick to live as wolves or humans. Her daughter chooses human &amp; moves to the human world to go to school. Her son picks wolf &amp; moves into the wild. Leaving Hana to live alone.

**Hisao**

"What did you think of the movie?"

I look up to him as we walk away from the theater.

**Hanako**

"I l-liked it but..."

**Hisao**

"But?"

**Hanako**

"It's s-sad Hana lost her f-family"

Hisao thinks for a bit. I wonder if he thinks I'm putting to much of myself into this since the Mother's name is so close to my own.

**Hisao**

"She wasn't sad. She was proud of her children growing up so well with her guidance. They were making something of themselves in the worlds they chose. If she was she would probably only be sad that their father couldn't see them grow up.

I guess that is the bright side of looking at it. I go to lay my head on his shoulder when I hear someone call his name. A girl with Purple dyed hair runs up to him wrapping her arms around him. I jumped back before she went into the hug. I stand slightly behind Hisao using my hand to cover the right side of my face wondering who this girl is.

**Hisao**

"Yoshi?"

The girl looks up to him smiling

**Yoshida**

"Hi Cousin. Aunt &amp; Uncle told me you were home &amp; you never even came to see me."

Hisao looks back at me with an "I'm sorry" look on his face.

**Hisao**

"Hanako this is my younger Cousin."

His Cousin looks to me scanning her eyes up &amp; down like she is studying me head to toe before letting him go. It's kind of unnerving

**Yoshida**

"Hello I'm Yoshida Nikai. You must be Hanako my cousins guest. I asked to stay over &amp; they said I had to sleep on the couch because Cousin invited you."

She doesn't say it with any malice more in a joking tone but it still makes me really nervous.

**Hanako**

U-um I'm s-sorry I-I'm Hisao's G-g-girlfriend so he i-invited me.

She seems to see my nervousness.

**Yoshida**

"Hey it's okay I was just joking I don't mind sleeping on the couch. I can only stay a few days anyway. I want to spend some time with Cousin before he heads back to school."

I nod some. She seems nice but she is very blunt &amp; bold. Kind of like Shizune but with some Hisao mixed in to make her not as bad.

**Hisao**

"Well if you are staying for a few days you might as well hang out with us until we head back home. You two can get to know each other."

As we all walk together Yoshida keeps looking at me from time to time. No. She is eyeing my scars. She is acting interested instead of mortified of them. Hisao notices her looking too.

**Hisao**

"Yoshi quit staring at her like that."

Yoshida blushes when she is found out then smiles again.

**Yoshida**

"I like her hair &amp; eyes. Is the purple Natural?

She was looking only at my eyes &amp; hair not my scars? I wish I could stop assuming just because someone looks at me they are looking at the scars. I start to feel a little better. It's still weird though I never had anyone interested in my eye or hair color before.

**Hanako**

"Y-yes."

Her eyes light up at my answer

**Yoshida**

"You are so lucky Purple is my favorite color but I have to dye my hair because it's natural color is brown like Cousin's. I wish my hair was like that maybe a little lighter but it's still cool."

I feel my self smile a little bit but still hold Hisao's arm closer.

**Hanako**

"Thank you"

We walk a little bit more in silence before Yoshida breaks it again.

**Yoshida**

"We should go to the Monkey preserve."

Hisao sighs a little at her suggestion. It seems like something he heard a lot before coming to Yamaku.

**Hisao**

"They aren't going to let you wash one or take one home."

**Yoshida**

"Come on you don't know that. They might let me wash one if I ask really nicely."

**Hisao**

"No no, I'm sure they wont."

I can't help but giggle at their small argument. It seems like it is something they talk about a lot.

**Yoshida**

"You know Hanako I don't know what you see in my cousin he is evil. He wont even let me play with the monkeys."

**Hanako**

"H-he makes me feel i-important &amp; he never g-gives up on me even w-when things get hard."

She laughs a little at my honest answer to her Jab at Hisao.

**Yoshida**

"That is a new answer. Usually girls say things like 'He makes me laugh'"

I giggle again

**Hanako**

"That too."

**Hisao**

"OK you two."

Yoshida laughs again. She seems more like a tomboy than girly. Kind of like Miki does. It's weird that she reminds me of a lot of people from school. A tomboy like Miki, Blunt &amp; bold like Shizune, but sweet &amp; joking like Hisao.

We end up walking back to Hisao's house while doing a bit of small talk. Well mostly Hisao &amp; Yoshida. Talking about how things been for both of them since he left for Yamaku. By the time we return back to the house it is about Lunchtime so Hisao's parents aren't home yet.

**Hisao**

"Well since it's Lunchtime I guess we should probably make something to eat. Not Yoshi though she can't cook to safe her life."

**Yoshida**

"Hey I can cook some things!"

She folds her arms acting like she is very upset then goes &amp; sits on the couch. I follow Hisao to the kitchen. As soon as we enter the room Hisao kisses me. It is short lived because of the voice in the living room.

**Yoshida**

"Hey no doing it in the kitchen that is where food is made."

I jump, I think I might have even did a small embarrassed squeal at her words. I can feel my face getting hot with blush. She is not shy with her words. Hisao shakes his head going to the fridge looking through it for things we can make.

It isn't long before Hisao &amp; I finish lunch &amp; set out the table. Yoshida joins us after we are finished. The three of us eat quietly. But this is normal since none of us ever really like to talk as we eat. Only very rarely that we do so. It seems Hisao's cousin is in the same frame of mind as he &amp; I are.

Yoshida leans back contented rubbing her full belly.

**Yoshida**

"That was good. Better than your old style of cooking."

Hisao rolls his eyes.

**Hisao**

"Hanako helped she is pretty good at cooking."

He always praises my skills at cooking but only because he hasn't tasted any of my mistakes yet like Lilly has. I'm just happy I had more successes then mistakes. But I do enjoy his praise even though he is bias about it. I hear Hisao &amp; Yoshida talking about schools again.

**Yoshida**

"Hisao is it weird having a cafeteria in School?"

**Hisao**

"Not really. The main difference is the students don't help with the preparing or serving lunch but a lot of us still eat in the class or in other areas around school."

Yoshida then looks to me to bring me into their conversation.

**Yoshida**

"Did you learn cooking through helping with lunches in your old school?"

I fidget a little then feel Hisao take my hand under the table.

**Hanako**

"N-no. Um... I w-wasn't allowed to h-help out w-with the lunches."

I smile a little bit at a memory of when I started to love cooking. I don't know why I'm about to talk about it to someone I don't know but I think it's because of Hisao being here.

**Hanako**

"The cook a-at the orphanage had me h-help out. She would t-tell me that cooking w-was a skill &amp; a gift, even a-an art form. The first thing I cooked on my own was chocolate chip cookies for Santa."

The man who would come by the orphanage to play Santa would always eat my cookies tell me how good they were. Once I reached my teens he made me an honorary Elf.

We sit for a while longer talking. Well Hisao &amp; Yoshida talking mostly I only say something when one of them address me. After that Hisao &amp; I get out or little chess board to play the game. Yoshida watches quietly as we play. I'm not sure she is very interested in the game because it doesn't take long after we start for her to look bored laying her head on her hands on the table top. Hisao doesn't seem to notice or care. He is once again focusing solely on our game.

**Yoshida**

"This thing is kinda big for you two. It's almost like a power struggle or something."

**Hisao**

"We like playing games with each other. Expecially Chess."

I nod as I make my move. At this point it looks like Hisao can win this. He makes his move.

**Hisao**

"Check"

I look at the board. I lucked out I can move my king to a safe spot &amp; continue our game.

**Yoshida**

"Isn't that suppose to end the game?"

**Hisao**

"Only if she had no where to move her king."

**Yoshida**

"I'm not any good at this game."

She goes back to watching us but with in a few moves I win. Hisao's King is pinned down.

**Hanako**

"C-checkmate"

He smirks &amp; tips his king over in defeat.

**Hisao**

"The Queen of games win again."

Yoshida raises an eyebrow.

**Yoshida**

"This happens a lot?"

Hisao nods &amp; his smirk becomes a smile.

**Hisao**

"I only beat her one time. Games are her zone."

I guess he is right. He told me once that he felt lucky to be let into that little word of mine. I still don't know what he meant by it but it was sweet hearing it. Normally we would keep playing but I don't think his cousin would be able to stand watching us again.

**Yoshida**

"So what else do you two do for fun together."

**Hanako**

"R-read"

**Yoshida**

"You two don't do much do you?"

**Hisao**

"Our life is agreeable for both of us. I can't play soccer anymore &amp; Games &amp; books are something we both like."

I nod in agreement.

**Hanako**

"We e-enjoy being in e-each other's company. I-I'm not much of a talker.

Which is true since even though we do talk we spend most of our time not talking, either playing games or laying against each other. Since it doesn't seem like his cousin is into the same things we are we decide to go watch some TV. It doesn't seem like it's long before Hisao's Parents arrive home.

**Senzo**

"Hello everyone. Yoshida good to see you wasn't sure if you were still coming over."

We all look from the TV to Mr. Nakai when he speaks.

**Yoshida**

"Yeah I seen Hisao &amp; Hanako in the city so we been hanging out. I can still stay right?"

Mrs. Nakai nods.

**Aira**

"Of corse. I hope you had time to get to know Hanako."

**Yoshida**

"Yes Aunt Aira. She seems like a nice girl. Plus I'm jealous of her eyes &amp; hair."

Mrs. Nakai sits down to rest her feet with Mr. Nakai joining her.

**Senzo**

"I'm glad you like your cousin's girlfriend.

I blush as they talk about me. It isn't bad I'm glad everyone approves of me being here but it's still embarrassing. After resting some Mrs. Nakai stands going to the kitchen to start dinner. Mr. Nakai helps out by setting the table. I've noticed the way they do things is the same as how Hisao &amp; I do it. Once we started dating if I cook Hisao will set the table for lunch.

**Aira**

"Yoshida since you're staying here for a while you can help Hicchan with the dishes tonight."

**Yoshida**

"Awwww Okay Aunt Aira"

She doesn't sound very happy about it. The past ten days I've been helping Hisao with the dishes after dinner. When dinner is finished being cooked things go like they normally have been. We all eat together. Then the dishes washing before sitting in the living room as a family. The only difference tonight is that Hisao's Parents insisted I sit with them in the living room while Yoshida helps with the dish washing. Every now &amp; again I look back into the kitchen.

**Aira**

"Your not use to just relaxing &amp; letting others do things are you."

I look down shaking my head no.

**Hanako**

"I'm n-not very g-good at being a g-guest I always f-feel like I'm i-imposing if I don't help out."

**Senzo**

"Dishes were Hisao's chore before he transfered schools so he is use to this. Plus we enjoy having you here. You don't owe us anything.

I turn away from the kitchen looking back to Mr. &amp; Mrs. Nakai.

**Hanako**

"I'll t-try."

I feel Hisao come behind me leaning over the back of the couch wrapping me in his arms.

**Hisao**

"Get use to being a guest &amp; not having to repay every favor."

I nod. He &amp; Yoshida come sit down as we all spend time together before making up the couch for Hisao's cousin &amp; all heading to bed.

**AN: **I might have a few days skip again like I did with the Rainy chapter. There is only so much they can do &amp; I don't want to bore you with them doing the same thing Everyday. But with Yoshida there too for now I might beable to do something. Let me know what you think please.


	7. Act 7

**AN: **Chapter 7. I'm enjoying getting back to this story. when I tried reading it I knew i had to fix my mistakes. So let's get back to this thing. Everything but Hisao's cousin belongs to Four Leaf Studios.

I wake up to bad stomach cramps. How could I have been so stupid. I haven't started yet but in my nervous mind I forgot to pack my 'feminine essentials' &amp; it's been the farthest thing from my mind due to all the fun Ive been having. Now I have no choice. Do I ask Hisao or should I ask his cousin. No I don't know her well enough. Well I guess I ask Hisao to take me to the store. I guess it had to come to this sooner or later being a couple. There is a knock on my door then it slowly opens reveialing Hisao's head peaking in.

**Hisao**

"Good morning. Thought I would check on you since your normally up before now."

**Hanako**

"No y-you're up e-earlyer than usual"

Should I ask him now?

**Hanako**

"Um... c-can you take me t-to the store t-today. I um... need to get s-something."

I can't even look at him when I ask. It is still embarrassing to ask even if he is my boyfriend.

**Hisao**

"Yeah no problem we can go when you're ready."

He gets up heading out of the room closing the door behind him. I sit there for a minute then get up &amp; get dressed. Coming out of my room I see Hisao waiting for me.

**Hisao**

"You ready?"

I nod my head then follow him to the door &amp; out into the city. Hisao looks a little concerned but doesn't say anything. I haven't acted this shy around him for a long time. I don't know how he will react when I need him to buy my essentials for me. On TV the guy always acts like it is the worse thing in the world.

We come to a Convenience Store with a little character holding a shopping bag with what looks like bread. I seen one of these branches in the town near Yamaku but it is farther walk than Aura Mart is so we hardly ever go there. Walking inside I stay close to Hisao with my head down.

**Hisao**

"Well you know what you need so I'll just follow you."

I nod slowly going down a few aisles finally finding what I need. I stop scanning them then slowly look at boyfriend. Hisao just stands there waiting for me the expression on his face is neutral like he doesn't feel one way or another about standing in this aisle in front of what im looking at. I grab the box I need holding it out to him quickly along with the last of my money. I'm so glad the gift I bought him didn't cost much allowing me to have just enough for this. I feel him take both from my hands.

**Hisao**

"This it?"

I nod. Why am I acting like this is such a bad thing when he is keeping his cool. He goes to another aisle picking up a candy bar before walking to the cashier on duty. After he pays I follow him out of the store. He hands me the bag with a smirk.

**Hisao**

"Here you go."

I take it holding the bag by my side.

**Hanako**

"You're n-not upset that I a-asked you to buy it?"

He shakes his head.

**Hisao**

"Nah. This type of thing all women go through I took health class."

I wrap my arm around his laying my head on his shoulder. Before remembering something else.

**Hanako**

"Um don't you w-want your c-candy bar?"

He shakes his head again to my question

**Hisao**

"No it's not mine it's for you, Yoshi said chocolate helps her."

I blush &amp; smile at his thoughtfulness.

**Hanako**

"Thank you Hisao"

**Hisao**

"You're welcome."

As we walk through the city streets I feel somewhat comfortable. Since I have my head on his shoulder I don't feel anyone is looking at me. That being said I don't really want to be carrying this bag around town all day.

As we walk back into Hisao's house from our shopping trip we see Yoshida just sitting up on the couch stretching. We must have woke her up as we came in. I head up the stares to put away my stuff. Before stuffing it in my bag I take the candy bar out of the bag. It is a king sized Nummy Bar. I unwrap the the top of the bar &amp; start to eat it as I leave the room. Not the healthiest breakfast but right now I don't really care. I hear Hisao &amp; Yoshida talking as I come to the living room.

**Yoshida**

"I can't believe you left to run errands while I was left here alone. The Boogeyman could have got me.

Hisao sighs a bit at his cousin

**Hisao**

We live in Japan the Namahage only comes on new years."

**Yoshida**

"What about Teke Teke or Kuchisake-onna?

Hisao rubs his face some.

**Hisao**

"You have to be out at night to come across them &amp; you just have to tell Kuchisake-onna you have an appointment somewhere. Plus stop reading my books."

He picks his book off the table near the couch.

**Yoshida**

"I didn't everyone knows those stories. I prefer Twilight, Harry Potter, &amp; 50 shades of Grey."

Hisao turns to take his book to his room seeing me standing there smiling at their bickering.

**Hisao**

"Enjoying your breakfast?"

He looks at the candy bar in my hand I giggle a bit &amp; nod to his question.

**Hisao**

"Good"

He kisses my cheek heading up the stares.

**Yoshida**

"I like messing with him."

**Hanako**

"I-I think h-he noticed"

She smirks.

**Yoshida**

"We all should do something today."

Just then I feel arms wrap around my waste startling me almost making my drop my chocolate. It turns out to be only Hisao.

**Hisao**

"Sounds fun it will be nice to try to find something new to do."

Putting my chocolate in the fridge the three of us sit down to have a real breakfast then head out to do to the mall. Even though Hisao &amp; I already been here a couple days ago Yoshida told me that going with another girl I could go into a lot more stores that a guy wouldn't want to enter. I'm not to sure what she has planned.

At the mall Yoshida pulls me into a dress shop. I'm reluctant to go but Hisao assures me it will be OK.

**Hisao**

"She wont hurt you &amp; you might enjoy your self."

As we walk through the dresses Yoshida pulls a yellow Sundress.

**Yoshida**

"You should try this on. It will look good on you."

I look the dress over it is sleeveless but looks like it goes down to my knees.

**Hanako**

"Um... I don't know p-plus I used up the l-last of my money"

I know if i wear that dress the scars on my arms will show.

**Yoshida**

"Don't worry about that. Summer is only going to get hotter are you planning to wear that Denim jacket then too?

I think about it a bit. My jacket isn't very hot in warm weather since it isn't really made to keep warm.

**Yoshida**

"Come on try it on It will look beautiful on you."

I submit to trying on the sundress taking it from her. I walk to the changing closest changing room. Changing into the dress I notice if I move my hair over my right arm like i did with the swimsuit it covers my scars as much as my normal clothes. Never being one to believe I was beautiful until Hisao told me I turn around looking in the mirror. I might be able to wear it if it's just Hisao &amp; I or maybe something with Lilly &amp; Akira too.

Changing back into my normal clothes I walk out with the dress.

**Hanako**

"Um... O-okay I'll get it b-but I really don't h-have any money."

She takes the dress from me folding it over her arm.

**Yoshida**

"Think of it as a thank you for taking care of Cousin."

We walk through the racks of clothes in the store while Hisao sits on a bench outside.

**Yoshida**

"How long have you two been together?"

I think about it a bit. We started dating on July 15th so that would make it.

**Hanako**

"S-seventeen days. B-but we... we were f-friends first."

Yoshida giggles a little.

**Yoshida**

"You two must have made some impact on each other."

I don't know why she is so interested maybe it is a family thing. To get to know how his life while he has been away. Mr. &amp; Mrs. Nakai asked a lot of questions the first night too.

**Hanako**

"H-he is nice"

Our brief talk stops there as she goes up to the cashier to pay for the dress. After paying we walk out of the store Hisao meeting us. Yoshida pushes the bag into his hands.

**Yoshida**

"This is your girlfriend's don't peak, plus you're the pack mule."

His eyes shift to me then back to his cousin.

**Hisao**

"You're more annoying then you use to be."

**Yoshida**

"I got months of picking on you to get in with in a few days."

She smiles &amp; sticks her tongue out at him.

I hold back on to Hisao's arm again as we follow his cousin through the mall. Hisao whispers to me as we walk.

**Hisao**

"Will I get to see what you got?"

I blush a bit &amp; nod. He has always had a problem with his curiosity. I'm glad it never gets to the point he puts his life in danger but maybe it has to do with his love for science.

Yoshida sees something turning back to us with a smile.

**Yoshida**

"Hanako come here you will like this"

She grabs my hand pulling me with her. Hisao &amp; I almost fall over with the speed she tries to drag me away with. We enter the store this time Hisao coming in after us. In the store is lots of Neko costumes. Mostly just ears &amp; tails.

Yoshida picks up a pair of ears attached to a hair band &amp; puts them on my head then does the same to Hisao.

**Yoshida**

"You two look so cute."

**Hisao**

"Why aren't you wearing one if you think they are so cute."

At Hisao's question she picks up another pair putting them on then moves on the other side of Hisao taking a picture of the three of us with her phone. I make sure to position my head so that the right side of my face doesn't show.

**Yoshida**

"See how cool we look."

She shows us the photo of the three of us. I can't help but smile. We do look a bit funny &amp; cute in the cat ears. After the photo we take the ears off looking more around the store. I don't think I would ever come into a store like this to buy anything. Least of all the suits. We walk around the mall for a few more hours before getting lunch at the food court. Hisao got me some Onigiri &amp; a cup cup of tea, Himself a plate of Gyoza &amp; a can of Ice coffee, &amp; Yoshida got herself a bowl of shrimp Fried rice &amp; a Smoothie.

As we eat Hisao looks his can over.

**Hisao**

"Kamikaze Coffee? Must be a new coffee"

**Yoshida**

"Yeah they make Soda too."

Hisao shrugs a little bit.

**Hisao**

"I guess small towns take awhile to get new brands."

We continue to eat in silence. The Onigiri is good Hisao got me four different kinds. Tuna, chicken, Pork, &amp; Beef. After the filling lunch we continue to walk through the mall. Yoshida pulls me into a few more stores with her, some of them Hisao following inside, some he stays outside. I'm glad she doesn't want to go into any of those skimpy underwear stores.

By the time we are ready to leave the sun is golden in the sky. With the walk back it is after dark when we come up to Hisao's house just as his parents are pulling into the driveway. His father gets out of the car to greet us.

**Senzo**

"Hello kids. Out later then usual?"

**Hisao**

"Not really by much. We left the mall later then normal."

**Yoshida**

"We lost track of time it was fun"

We all file into the house. I know we aren't in trouble for being out late since Hisao told me he would be out later than this when he parents worked their normal hours. We all eat dinner together then Hisao &amp; Yoshida do the dishes. After Hisao's parents go to bed I head up the stares to my room to change into my night clothes. My phone starts to ring on the dresser. Picking it up I see it is Lilly &amp; quickly answer it.

**Hanako**

"H-hello Lilly.

**Lilly**

"Hello Hanako I do hope I'm not calling too late."

**Hanako**

"N-no It isn't too late."

**Lilly**

"That is good. How are you enjoying your vacation thus far."

**Hanako**

"It's r-really good so far. Hisao's p-parents are really nice."

**Lilly**

"I'm glad to hear that. How has Hisao been?"

**Hanako**

"He i-is fine. He is in the living room with h-his cousin. She said she is j-jealous of my hair &amp; eye color."

I hear a giggle come from Lilly

**Lilly**

"My my someone jealous of you I told you that you had things that other people would envy."

I smile a little bit. It was nice to have someone envy something about me.

**Hanako**

"Yes. D-did you w-want me to get Hisao so you c-can say hi"

**Lilly**

"You can tell him hi for me"

I make my way out of the room to see the living room empty except for Yoshida. She smiles as she looks up seeing me.

**Yoshida**

"Cousin is out side if your looking for him."

I nod as I pass her making my way out the front door. Hisao is leaning the railing looking up to the stars. The sound here is different than it is back at Yamaku. Even though we are in a more residential area of the city it still has all the sounds of the night Lilly &amp; Akira took us to the Jazz club.

Hisao looks at me when I close the door smiling.

**Hisao**

"Hello Hanako who's on the Phone."

I smile back as I move up beside him.

**Hanako**

"It's Lilly she says Hello.

I switch my phone to speaker.

**Hisao**

"Hey Lilly how is Hokkaido?"

**Lilly**

"It is quite enjoyable. How does it feel to be home?"

Hisao shrugs a bit as he thinks of the question he doesn't seem to hate it here but there is something.

**Hisao**

"I'm happy to be home &amp; spend some time with my family but I must admit I am starting to miss the calm of the small town near Yamaku which in it self is weird.

**Lilly**

"Well we all made a life for ourselves there it is a second home after all so it is understandable."

**Akira**

"Hey there Hisao &amp; Hanako. Are you two having fun?"

We both laugh a bit I guess Lilly put her phone on Speaker as well.

**Hanako**

"Y-yeah Hisao t-took me to the m-movies the other day."

**Akira**

"It's good to hear. I'm having a great time this Vacation is what I needed."

**Hisao**

"It sounds like it."

We talk a little more before saying our goodbyes. It was nice to hear from them. I was too worried to call thinking I would have interrupted their fun or their time together since they get so little time to do so because of Akira's job. Hisao's words bring me out of my thoughts.

**Hisao**

"So what did Yoshi talk you into buying?"

I'm not sure what he means at first before remembering the Dress Yoshida got me.

**Hanako**

"A dress. But she b-bought it. Said it w-was a thank you for taking g-good care of you."

**Hisao**

"I bet it will look very nice on you."

We both lean against the railing again looking up at the sky

**Hisao**

"Different here at night then back at school. No Cicadas."

**Hanako**

"Sometimes at the Orphanage I w-would sneak out to the play y-yard &amp; look up at the s-sky after everyone else went to bed."

Hisao puts his arm around me pulling me against him.

**Hanako**

"I almost g-got caught once. I laid on the picnic table to w-watch the stars &amp; fell asleep."

**Hisao**

"How did you make sure you make sure you didn't get caught?"

I lay my head against his shoulder

**Hanako**

"When the sun came up it w-woke me. I was able to sneak b-back to bed in time."

**Hisao**

"Sounds like camping."

**Hanako**

"I-I guess. I n-never been camping

**Hisao**

"I almost did once. Dad took me to this little camping spot not to far away."

He grins as he tells me about his almost camping trip.

**Hisao**

"I had to use the bathroom &amp; when I was returning to the tent I tripped tearing the whole side out of it. We had to end up coming home."

I look up to him as he tells the story.

**Hanako**

"Did you get hurt?"

He shakes his head smirking a bit.

**Hisao**

"No, only my pride &amp; Dad made fun of me for a few weeks after."

I giggle a bit. I could see Hisao feeling embarrassed. He still gets that way sometimes.

After a few more minutes we head inside ready to go to bed. Yoshida is always fast asleep on the couch soft snoring coming from her. When we get to Hisao's room we kiss good night before he walks in. I stand there for a bit watching him fish his pills out of his bag before counting out the right amount &amp; taking them without any water. Yuck. Going to my own room I walk to the bed falling into it. I take a look at the bag with my new dress in it &amp; smile. Slowly I drift off to sleep.

**AN: **In the next chapter I'm going to skip faward two or three weeks. They go back to school at the end of the month anyway. Let me know what you think please.


	8. Act 8

**AN: **Chapter 8 The next one will be the last chapter for this story. I do hope i fixed the mistake i made last time I wrote it. I admit it has been fun exspanding on the story &amp; makeing it a real one insted of one I jsut threw togeather. Everything belongs to Four Leaf Studios.

The past two weeks Hisao &amp; I spent a lot of time hanging out with his cousin Yoshida. Yesterday she had to return home since school starts again in a couple days. It will kind of feel weird going back to Yamaku. I spent the past two years not wanting to leave now I'm not sure I want to go back except to be around Lilly &amp; Akira again. I go to Hisao's room to greet him good morning to find him looking worse for wear. He looks up at me before covering his mouth for a cough. He then gives me a bit of a smile before sniffling.

**Hisao**

"Morning Hanako. Sorry woke up sick from something."

I walk over to his bed sitting beside him. Placing a hand on his forehead than cheek I feel that he is warm.

**Hanako**

"Y-you weren't sick yesterday."

**Hisao**

"Yeah. I guess there is something going around."

He falls back against his bed more. I think of something that could help then remember I spent the last of my money &amp; wont have any more until I get back to school. I lower my head in disappointment. He can see how disappointed I feel written all over my face.

**Hisao**

"What's wrong with any luck I'll be better by tomorrow.

I shake my head.

**Hanako**

"I-it's not that. I-I want t-to get you something to h-help but I spent all my m-money."

Hisao gives me another smile before quickly turning away coughing into a handkerchief."

**Hisao**

"That all? My wallet is on my desk get it for me."

I look at him for a minute before getting up &amp; getting his wallet from his desk. When I hand it to him he counts out the Bank notes before handing them to me.

**Hisao**

"Here you go. Get what ever you think will help. But you will need to go to the store alone."

I become really nervous. I never went any where in this city alone before. I know my way around since I been here for a month. I decide to go. Heading back to my room I dress &amp; leave the house. I make my way to the Convenience Store. I'm happy to see it going on from memory of two weeks ago. I almost thought I was lost. I walk through the aisles. I find tea but only in tea bags. This place doesn't seem to have any lose leaf tea. Grabbing the black tea I make my way through grabbing honey &amp; a small bag of lemons. Before checking out I decide to get some cough drops as well.

I don't have Hisao or Lilly with me now so I have to pay for these myself. I take a deep breath walking over to the counter. As the Cashier checks out all the stuff I look away covering the right side of my face with my hand. As soon as he is done I rush out to get back to Hisao's house.

Walking back into the house I notice Hisao has moved to the couch. He has changed into a pair of shorts &amp; a t-shirt. Making my way to the kitchen I get down a teapot I had seen a few days ago. I set about getting the tea ready. With the tea ready I make my way over to Hisao sitting the platter down on the small table. Pouring some a cup for both of us I add honey &amp; lemon to Hisao's cup. He sits up on the couch as I hand him his cup.

**Hisao**

"Thank you"

He slowly sips his tea. Leaning back to get more comfortable on the couch next to me.

**Hisao**

"Feeling better already you're a great care giver."

Even though he says he is feeling better he still gives out a cough. I blush at his complement then remember his change taking it out &amp; handing it to him. He softly takes it &amp; stuffs it in his pocket. When he was finished with his tea he lays down again laying his head on my lap. This is hardly a first since we started enjoying being in contact with each other. But one thing new does happen. Hisao falls asleep using my legs as a pillow. I guess being sick has really made him tired. Hisao hasn't really been sick since I met him unless you count the time He, Lilly, &amp; I gotten hung-over after my party.

While he sleeps I decide to quietly call Lilly. I hope I'm not bugging her but we haven't talked in a couple weeks. I carefully slip from under Hisao's head replacing my legs with a small pillow. Making my way to my room I thumb down to Lilly's number pressing send. By the time I close the door behind me she picks up.

**Lilly**

"Hello Lilly Satou speaking."

**Hanako**

"H-hello Lilly it's Hanako."

I can hear the happiness in her voice when she finds out it's me.

**Lilly**

"Hello Hanako. How is everything?"

I smile a bit sitting on my bed as I think of how things been since we last talked.

**Hanako**

"Everything is O-okay. H-Hisao woke up s-sick today. He is sleeping s-so I thought I w-would call. I h-hope I'm not interrupting.

**Lilly**

"Of corse not I was only making an early lunch. I do hope Hisao isn't feeling too bad."

**Hanako**

"He said h-he isn't but he is c-coughing &amp; felt a little warm. I m-made him some L-lemon Honey tea. I even w-went to the store by myself to p-pick up what I needed."

**Lilly**

"My my it seems you have everything in order. I'm sure he will feel better soon, he is in good hands."

**Hanako**

"I-I never took care of anyone sick b-before."

Lilly giggles a bit.

**Lilly**

"I'm sure Hisao doesn't need taken care of he is still a big boy. Just a little help will do &amp; you already done well by getting him the tea."

We talk for a while longer before hanging up. I take a look at the clock it is around Lunchtime. Hisao must still be asleep since he never came to check on me. Leaving the room I see he is indeed still sleeping on the couch. I head to the kitchen deciding to make a good Lunch. Hisao told me his favorite food was Curry &amp; Miso Soup. I think a nice hot bowl of soup will do both of us some good.

Making the broth from scratch I add cubed Tofu, some Nori Seaweed, &amp; Lastly some scoop of white Miso paste. Mixing it in. Setting the table I go over to Hisao still sleeping. Leaning down I softly shake him. His eyes flicker a bit before opening. He stares at me a moment before looking around as he fully wakes up. The look of realization dawns on his face.

**Hisao**

"I fell asleep on your lap. I'm sorry for sleeping so much. I feel really run down."

**Hanako**

"I-it's OK you're sick. I m-made Miso Soup."

He smiles but it is smaller than normal then stands up. Walking to the dining room we each take our spot we been sitting at for the whole month. I watch as he takes a deep breath of the soup then taste it.

**Hisao**

"Taste great as always this should help me feel a lot better."

We eat our lunch together quietly. Between the rest, tea, &amp; soup Hisao at lease looks like he is starting to feel better. His coughing has slowed down but he is still sniffling. We finish our lunch putting the bowls in the sink as we head back into the living room. Hisao takes one of the cough drops I gotten him &amp; pops it in his mouth as he sits down on the couch motioning me to join him.

**Hisao**

"I wont fall asleep on you again I promise."

I smile a little sitting down as well. We turn the TV on slowly flipping through the channels. This reminds me of our last night in Hokkaido with Hisao &amp; I unable to sleep flipping thought the channels until we dozed off. We settle for some kind of TV show about cooking. This show isn't too bad I can get some ideas of different foods to make. As we watch the show I make mental notes of things to get on my next shopping trip when we return to school. I hope Lilly &amp; Hisao will like it. Maybe I'll make something new for lunch.

After a while my back starts to feel sore &amp; stiff. I move &amp; stretch my back some trying to relieve some of the stiffness. I must have slept wrong then with all I did today I didn't notice it till I started to relax.

**Hisao**

"Problem?"

**Hanako**

"My b-back is hurting f-for some reason."

Hisao stand up from the couch. I look up to him wondering if I should as well. After a small cough he talks again.

**Hisao**

"Lay on your stomach on the couch."

I do as he ask laying on my stomach with my arms under my head. Kneeling next to me Hisao starts to rub my back giving me a massage I can feel his hands through my shirt running his thumbs over my spine. He is making sure to press just hard enough for me to feel it through my scars. I untie the ribbon around my neck unbuttoning my collar. Leaning up I slips my shirt off over my head laying back down on it so that Hisao has access to my bear back. He starts to massage my back again. It feels a lot better then it did through my shirt not having the fabric rubbed into my scars. He takes the same care to the leathery scared parts of my back (which is most of it) as he does with the soft smooth skin. Feeling his hands on my skin is very relaxing. I don't even flinch when he unhooks my bra moving the straps to the side.

He using his fingers to press into my muscles as his thumbs rub circles into my spine. It is very blissful. I feel like I can almost fall asleep from this.

**Hisao**

"Feel good?"

I nod a bit with a smile on my face

**Hanako**

"Mmhmm"

**Hisao**

"Is it helping your back feel better?"

**Hanako**

"Y-yes"

I close my eyes focusing on the how relaxed I am. I feel my self starting to drift off when I hear the click of the front door open. Hisao's parents are home. Panic sets in as I leap up practically knocking Hisao over. Holding my shirt to me I run as fast as possible up the stares quickly closing the door behind me as I enter my room. I put my Bra &amp; shirt back on pacing slowly around the room worrying about what they could have saw or what they thought they saw. A few minutes later there is a knock on the door.

**Hisao**

"Hanako it's me Hisao are you OK?"

I slowly open the door a crack looking at him with one eye to make sure he is alone before opening it the rest of the way to let him in. Entering the room he closes the door again as I sit down on the bed.

**Hisao**

"They aren't mad &amp; said they don't think we were doing anything."

**Hanako**

"D-did they see m-my b-back?"

**Hisao**

"I don't think so they didn't say anything about it. Plus your hair covers your back pretty well."

I feel a bit of relief. Hisao is the only person I don't mind seeing how bad the scaring is. Hisao pulls my ribbon out of his pocket handing it to me.

**Hisao**

"When you are ready to come out dinner will be ready."

I nod taking the ribbon before he stands walking out I can hear him give a small cough before clearing his throat as he closes the door. I tie the ribbon back on standing up from the bed. I can't hide in here that would be rude after all the kindness they showed me. I take a deep breath opening the door. Walking down the stares I see Hisao on the couch flipping through the TV. Mr. &amp; Mrs. Nakai can be heard talking in the kitchen but I can't make out what they are saying. Hisao smiles as he sees me.

**Hisao**

"Welcome back"

**Hanako**

"Th-thank you"

Mr. Nakai looks over when he hears my voice.

**Senzo**

"Sorry we startled you when we came home."

I look down a bit.

**Hanako**

"It's o-okay

**Aira**

"Thank you for taking care of our sick Hicchan."

**Hanako**

"I-I didn't do much Only made tea &amp; soup."

**Hisao**

"You got me couch drops they are helping too.

I smile a bit happy to know something I did for someone helped.

**Hanako**

"I'm glad"

Hisao's Parents set the table then we all sit down to eat.

**Aira**

"What did you two do all day?"

Hisao looks down letting his head drop.

**Hisao**

"I slept on the couch until Hanako woke me for lunch."

**Hanako**

"A-after Hisao fell asleep I c-called our friend Lilly so he could rest. T-then I made Lunch"

Hisao lifts his head at my mention of Lilly.

**Hisao**

"How is she doing?"

**Hanako**

"S-she is doing OK. She was making l-lunch for her &amp; Akira."

Hisao chuckles to himself a bit.

**Hisao**

"I heard Akira can't cook to save her life."

I giggle too

**Hanako**

"She can't"

Hisao's parents look at us with curiosity.

**Hisao**

"Our friend Lilly was pretty much raised by her older sister. Her sister worked so much Lilly ended up being the one responsible for the meals."

**Senzo**

"Sounds like they took good care of each other."

Hisao &amp; I nod.

**Hanako**

"Lilly l-likes taking c-care of her loved ones."

After dinner is finished Hisao does the dishes. I decide to help him since I haven't been able to the past couple weeks. I know I don't have to but I like doing it. Plus any excuse to be with Hisao is a good one to take. Before they head to bed Hisao's parents tell us tomorrow we will be going to an amusement park &amp; they got the whole day off along with the morning after to drive us back to school. I look over to Hisao who I noticed hasn't really coughed much in the pass half hour I guess what ever he had is breaking up.

**Hanako**

"I n-never been to an a-amusement park before."

He wraps an arm around my shoulder.

**Hisao**

"You will love it mom &amp; Dad took me there every summer before school started."

I'm not sure what to think about all the people that will be there.

**Hanako**

"B-but what about p-people? T-they might see my scars."

**Hisao**

"Your scar are part of you &amp; I love them too. If it helps you can stay on my right side &amp; try to focus on having fun. Don't let anyone ruin your day.

I smile &amp; nod I know he is right. Miss Yumi will be proud of all I have done so far on this vacation. That reminds me I should probably go see her when I return to school to let her know what all I did. She always takes a vacation during the summer holiday brake anyway so I don't think anyone is worried I did anything stupid.

Hisao &amp; I sit there on the couch. We put the TV back on to the cooking channel. It seems to be the only thing on tonight with anything interesting. I lay my head on Hisao's shoulder as we watch the chef on TV make home made Udon noodles from scratch. I never seen anyone do that I always thought they were only made in companies. I can't say I'll ever be confident enough to make myself store bought is good enough for me. Maybe I can pair the other dish with Udon. Hisao &amp; Lilly might like that I know it sounds good to me. I start to yawn my eyes getting heavy it's been a long day for me. I wonder how Hisao feels. I look up to him his eyes still on the TV.

**Hanako**

"Do you t-think we should head to bed s-soon?

Hisao looks at his watch seeing the time.

**Hisao**

"Yeah I think it will be a good idea to head off to bed so we don't over sleep tomorrow."

Getting up he turns the TV off. We walk up the stairs to our rooms. I undress slipping into my nightgown then slowly make my to Hisao's. Opening his door I see him pulling on his Pajama's top. He looks at me with a smile.

**Hisao**

"Did you forget something."

**Hanako**

"Um yes we d-didn't say good night.

Hisao smiles walking over to me. Leaning over he kisses me on my left cheek then moves my hair from my face kissing my right cheek.

**Hisao**

"I don't want to kiss your lips while I'm still a bit sick I hope that will do."

I nod then kiss his cheeks as well the same way.

**Hanako**

"Good night Hisao."

**Hisao**

"Good night Hanako."

I leave his room going back to my own. Climbing in bed I let my sleepiness finally take over as I drift off to sleep ready for tomorrow.

**AN: **I hope skipping a couple weeks is OK there is only so much they can do in town every day it would get really boreing &amp; drawn out. I will start back on a new life a bit after I finish this story. Let me know what you think please.


	9. Act 9

**AN: **Chapter 9 last chapter for this story. I hope I made amends for speeding through it the first time. I think the story turned out much better than it was before. Please let me now how it was. Everything belongs to Four Leaf Studios Except for Miss Yumi &amp; Jun who belong to guest poster &amp; Hoshia who belongs to me &amp; a friend.

We wake bright &amp; early to get ready. Hisao &amp; I taking turns showering &amp; getting dressed. I can't believe it has been a month since Hisao &amp; I have gotten here. It's been fun. Mr. &amp; Mrs. Nakai has treated me like a part of the family. I'm almost sad we have to go back to school tomorrow. They took the day off to spend the whole thing with us.

After everyone is ready we eat a simple breakfast before all getting into the car. We are going to the Theme Park. It's not as big a Disney but I hear it's a fun place to go. Hisao went there as a kid. I worry people will stare at my scars but I'll be with Hisao &amp; his parents. I hope I can have fun. Mr. Nakai parks the car bringing me out of my thoughts from the drive.

**Senzo**

"Here we are. Are you all ready?"

**Hisao**

"Yeah"

**Hanako**

"Y-Yes"

**Aira**

"Let's go then"

We all get out of the car. When I see the people I step close to Hisao holding onto his arm. Even with all the people here I'm going to have fun. We walk through the park. I notice it is kind of like a fair with rides. Big ones &amp; small ones. They have shows. I look around in awe. I always wanted to go to a theme park but never got the chance growing up. I hear Hisao talk to me.

**Hisao**

"What do you think?"

I look to him with a smile

**Hanako**

"I al-always wanted to go to a th-theme park when I was little."

**Aira**

"Maybe Hicchan will take you on the tunnel of love ride."

She gives us a mischievous grin causing me to blush heavily. I hide my face in Hisaos chest.

**Hisao**

"Mom come on."

I look up seeing he is blushing too

**Senzo**

"Let's get something to eat first"

We all agree going to the closest restraint. The food is really good. We got a family size of Yakisoba. We each serve our selves from a big bowl in the middle of our table. After we eat we walk around the park.

**Senzo**

"OK now that we finished lunch what should we do."

We look around a bit before coming to a decision.

**Hisao**

"What about some of the shows?"

We go to see some of the shows a few of them are in 3D. They were all really funny. My favorite is the interactive show where people ask a Puppet questions. After the last show we decide to go on a few rides. Looking around I see one I always wanted to try. The roller coaster. Akira always talks about how great they are but Lilly said they make her sick. I guess if i want to try it now is the perfect time.

**Hanako**

"C-can we ride on the r-roller coaster?"

They all turn looking at the same ride I am. Hisao &amp; Mrs. Nakai look less then pleased at the thought of riding it.

**Hisao**

"I'll have to sit it out. I'm not sure how my heart would handle it."

**Aira**

"I'm not a fan of them they scare me. I'm sorry Hanako."

I look down in disappointment.

**Hanako**

"Oh i-it's o-okay"

**Senzo**

"Hey I'm still game, I like roller coasters. It's been along time since I got to ride one since these two don't like them. It's not as much fun riding it alone."

I look up to Mr. Nakai seeing him smiling looking at the roller coaster.

**Hanako**

"O-okay"

Mr. Nakai &amp; I walk over to the roller coaster while Hisao &amp; his mom sit on a nearby bench to watch. When we get to the front of the line Mr. Nakai removes his glasses putting them in his pocket before getting into one of the carts. I get in beside him sitting down. A bar lowers over our laps hooking us into the seat. After everyone is in the car starts to move forward. We start to head up an incline going slowly higher &amp; higher until we reach the top. We stop for a moment at the top making me wonder if we are stuck before we inch forward again &amp; start speeding down the other side. We hit a loop going around in a blink of an eye before going into what feels like a corkscrew. Before I know it we are slowing down at the platform we started at, the ride over very quickly. Standing up I stagger a bit to the exit. I feel Mr. Nakai's hands on my shoulders helping me balance myself. When we get back I don't see Hisao. Mrs. Nakai sits there by herself.

**Hanako**

"W-where is Hisao?"

**Aira**

"Don't worry he didn't run off he had to use the restroom. What did you think of the ride?"

**Hanako**

"It was f-fun. I didn't know it w-would go so fast."

**Senzo**

"Yes it was alot of fun. Thank you for giving me someone to ride with."

**Hanako**

"Y-you're Welcome."

I see Hisao return as we talk about the ride.

**Hisao**

"Sounds like you enjoyed it."

**Hanako**

"Yes."

We go on a few more rides, I even forget about the people as I hoped I would having a great time with my boyfriend &amp; his parents. Mrs. Nakai ends up talking us into taking the tunnel of love ride. It isn't to bad. We ride in a swan shaped boat with the seat looking like a big heart. As we float around the river I snuggle close to Hisao feeling him put his arm around my shoulder holding me close. The scenes are from different books. Romeo &amp; Julet, the Princes putting on Cinderella's Slipper, Kissing Sleeping beauty &amp; Snow White. There is Cupid floating around with his bow &amp; arrows. It was really romantic &amp; I'm glad I could share it with Hisao. The sky gives off the orange &amp; golds when we finally come out the other end of the tunnel. We all head back to the car for our trip back to the house. I can't hide the smile on my face. I can't remember smiling so much. The only time I ever been happier was at my birthday party.

**Aira**

"Did you two have fun?"

Hisao &amp; I both nod.

**Hisao**

"Yeah this place is still great. I'm glad I was able to share it with Hanako."

**Hanako**

"I r-really liked it. T-thank you."

Mr. Nakai smiles &amp; bows politely.

**Senzo**

"The pleasure is all ours. I was a bit worried your shyness was going to get the better of you."

I nod a little bit

**Hanako**

"I was at first b-but then I started having fun &amp; f-forgot the other people."

We get in the car heading home after our long but fun day. Half way through the trip Hisao starts to fidget a bit reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a little box.

**Hisao**

"Here Hanako I got you something. When I went to the restroom I really snuck off to get this. I saw it when we were looking around the stores."

He hands me the box. I'm surprised even though this isn't the first time he gave me something for no reason. I slowly open the box. It is a necklace. Leather cord with a metal clasp on both ends. Hanging from it are three charms. A White Queen &amp; Knight chess pieces on either side of a flower. I can feel my eyes get wet. It is so beautiful. I run my fingers over the charms.

**Hanako**

"I-it is pretty H-Hisao. I really l-like it thank you."

**Aira**

"That is a sweet gift Hisao. Do those charms have any special meaning?"

Hisao smiles nodding.

**Hisao**

"Yes. Hanako &amp; I play chess a lot. She is very good &amp; almost always beats me &amp; the flower is because of her name. I got her the one on her phone too. Even the necklace it self is specially for her. I figured metal ones would scratch on the um... right side of her neck the leather is smoother."

I run my fingers along the smooth leather cord of the necklace. Hisao is sweet he even took my scars into account when looking for something for me. Something for me down to every detail.

**Hisao**

"Plus I heard that people think of me as a White Knight so that makes Hanako my White Queen."

I smile knowing Hisao means he will protect me but knows I don't need it. In chess the Queen doesn't need protecting she is very powerful.

**Hanako**

"When w-we get back c-can you help me put it on?"

**Hisao**

"I would love to"

Mrs. Nikai smiles.

**Aira**

"Well look at you. When did you become Mr. Romantic. You're just like your father."

Hisao hides his face to his mothers teasing.

**Hisao**

"I'm not romantic. I just wanted to get something nice for Hanako. Because I love her &amp; I like doing these little things for her."

**Aira**

"Son that is the definition of romantic."

It is true. I heard two second year students talking about it in the dorms before. Hoshia &amp; Jun would be jealous they are suckers for romantic things. Well Jun is more into video games but I have heard her say she wants a boyfriend. When we get back home I notice I been holding the necklace the whole time. We get out going inside the house. Once we reach the living room Hisao takes the necklace from my hands stepping behind me moving my hair off to the left side draping it over my shoulder before looping the necklace around my neck hooking the clasp.

**Hisao**

"There you go all done."

I fix my hair &amp; move the necklace around a little bit. It does feel smoother against my scars then metal links would have. I smile to him a force I haven't felt since the night I was drunk takes over making my body lunge at him wrapping my arms around him. Even though this isn't our first hug this is one to show him how much I love the gift he gave me. I wish I had something to give back but remembering back to our conversation about the flower on my phone I know he doesn't care.

**Hanako**

"T-thank you H-Hisao."

He wraps his arms around me laying his head in my hair. I love this moment it never gets old. I let out a yawn into Hisao's chest.

**Hisao**

"I guess you are ready to head to bed"

I nod as we end the hug. It had been a full day for me.

**Hanako**

"Y-yes. I'm worn out from all we did at the park."

I head up the stairs going into my room. I change into my nightgown crawling into the bed. I don't bother to take off the necklace I just put it on. I drift off into a deep sound sleep all the fun we had still on my mind.

By the time I wake up everyone else is already having breakfast. I come down to see they already have a place set for me. I fix my plate then sit down starting to eat. Mrs. Nikai breaks the silence.

**Aira**

"It's a shame Summer Vacation is over all ready."

Hisao seems to agree.

**Hisao**

"Yeah it felt nice to just relax some &amp; be home again."

**Senzo**

"Do you two have your bags all ready we can head out as soon as you are ready?"

**Hisao**

"Yeah I didn't bother to unpack."

**Hanako**

"M-me too"

After breakfast I shower then dress Hisao does the same after me. Mr. Nakai helps me with my bag as we load our things into the back. We all get in starting our trip back to Yamaku. My first time leaving the school &amp; doing something for my summer vacation &amp; it feels over way to soon. I know Miss Yumi will want to hear what I did &amp; Lilly will be sure to ask me &amp; Hisao more about it during one of our tea parties. I play with my necklace during the trip back. I did make sure to take it off before I showered. I heard that leather can shrink.

Mr. Nakai pulls up to the school. Once again he helps with our bags as we walk to Hisao's Dorm room. The only time I have been in there was during our study groups with Lilly. Hisao thought it was only fair since we always invite him to ours. But just sitting around the room studying is different than hanging out or drinking tea.

**Aira**

"This room looks the same as it did when you moved in."

Hisao runs his hand on the back of his head.

**Hisao**

"Yeah I really haven't felt like decorating I only study &amp; sleep here."

We sit in his room talking before his parents have to leave. Before they leave the room Mrs. Nakai turn to us.

**Aira**

"Hanako I hope you will visit us again during Christmas break."

I nod

**Hanako**

"I-I would like that."

Hisao hugs both his parents &amp; they leave the dorms to head back home while he &amp; I have to get settled in ourselves. Hisao helps me take my bag to my room so I can unpack. Along the way we see that Shizune &amp; Misha are back from their vacation as well having spent it with Shizune's Family. Misha looks different if it wasn't that her hair was still pink I wouldn't have known it was her. The long drill like curls are gone leaving her with short hair not much longer than Shizune's or Rin's.

Before he heads back to unpack himself we agree to meet up later with Lilly to hopefully to have some tea. It will be nice to see her again since we only talked over the phone. As I unpack my things my mind is drawn to everything that happened this Summer. I'm so happy Hisao invited me. It was the best summer I had in a long time. It will be great to tell Miss Yumi all about it once I'm finished putting my clothes away.

**THE END**

**AN: **There we are the ending of this story. I'm glad i exspanded it from three to nine chapters. It really does the story justice in my mind. If you liked this please read some of my other stories. Let me know what you think please.


End file.
